Marqué et liés à tout jamais
by Virginie10969
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre Stiles et Derek mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrive à mettre un nom dessus. La prochaine épreuve que vivra la meute de Beacon Hills les aidera peut-être à trouver la réponse.
1. Prologue

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Alors voilà, je balance la seule et unique fic que j'ai écrite mais surtout terminée.**

 **Elle traînait depuis un lustre dans mon téléphone.**

 **Merci à mon farfadet boudinet Sterek974 d'avoir joué les bêta lecteur. (/te nem CHOU de mwa)**

 **C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de publier cette fic donc si c'est nul c'est lui qu'il faut fouetter !**

 **Bref bonne lecture.**

 **Sterek all the Way !**

Réunion de meute au loft de l'alpha et tout se passait comme d'habitude : Isaac et Liam se battaient pour avoir l'attention de Scott, Lydia entre deux textos à Jordan qui travaillait, débattait shopping avec Kira et Allison, Ethan et Aiden inséparables commentaient les différentes scènes qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux mais bien évidemment et surtout…

"Tais-toi ou je t'arrache la gorge…" grogna Derek cognant l'hyperactif au mur en l'agrippant par le maillot.

"Avec les dents… change un peu de disque Sourwolf !" lui répondit Stiles d'un ton sarcastique.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils formaient tous cette meute assez atypique et bruyante et donc deux ans que Stiles et Derek se côtoyaient. Même s'ils avaient appris à se connaître et se faire confiance en se sauvant la vie tour à tour lors des différentes péripéties surnaturelles déjà vécues par la meute, la relation entre l'adolescent bavard et le loup garou taciturne était toujours aussi chaotique.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre un mur et Derek dont il sentait le souffle sur son visage, l'estomac de Stiles se nouait et son cœur s'accélérait. Il ne savait que penser de cette douleur, certainement de l'intimidation face au regard froid du loup mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose sans jamais avoir pu mettre un nom sur cette sensation.

Derek, lui, fixait en silence l'hyperactif de son air mauvais, tout en tentant de maîtriser son loup intérieur qui s'agitait toujours dans ces moment-là. A chaque fois, il finissait par inspirer un grand coup avant de le laisser partir. Avec cette bouffée d'air, l'odeur de l'adolescent l'envahissait et calmait l'animal en lui. Il cherchait toujours ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de son loup. Peut-être était-ce le petit côté acidulé de la peur mélangée à l'odeur douce et sucré de Stiles qui l'agitait autant.


	2. Partie 1

La porte du loft s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître un Peter épuisé et en sang "Désolé d'interrompre votre joyeux bordel habituel mais…" et il s'écroula avant de finir sa phrase.

Derek l'attrapa et l'installa dans le fauteuil entouré de toute la meute avant de le questionner "Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et où est Cora ?"

"Il l'a emmené…"

"Comment ça il l'a emmené mais qui ?"

"Celui qui a mordu Paige et que Thalia a exilé."

"Deucalion…. Où est-il ?"

"A l'ancienne banque."

À ces mots, Derek fut pris d'un accès de colère, ses yeux prirent leur couleur carmin, toutes griffes dehors, il mit un coup qui explosa la table basse. Il grogna et tourna les talons prêts à partir quand Peter le stoppa. "Attends calme toi et écoute-moi!"

Derek prit une grande respiration, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur verte initiale puis il se retourna pour écouter son oncle.

"Il est très fort, accompagné de deux autres alpha et de son druide mais on a un avantage qui peut nous permettre de récupérer Cora en se confrontant un minimum à eux."

"Je suis tout ouïe."

"Ils ne savent pas pour la meute, ils pensent que nous ne sommes que tous les trois, mieux vaut trouver un plan pour les distraire et récupérer Cora tout en limitant les combats."

Pendant que Peter se remettait des coups qu'il avait reçus, la meute échafauda un plan notamment grâce à l'aide de Stiles qui avait pu se procurer les plans de la banque.

À la nuit tombée, la meute mit son plan à exécution. Ils réussirent à piéger leurs ennemis et à récupérer Cora pour la ramener au loft. Malgré tout celle-ci était en très mauvais état, ses bourreaux s'étant acharnés sur elle.

Derek, inquiet, veillait sans répit sur sa sœur devant la meute impuissante quand tout à coup son état s'aggrava comme si son cœur semblait prêt à s'arrêter.

"Cora, restes avec nous Cora, tu dois guérir tu m'entends… Pas toi aussi…" l'implora Derek.

"Il y a peut-être un moyen de la sauver mais tu pourrais y perdre tes pouvoirs d'alpha." osa à peine proposer son oncle qui lui non plus ne voulait plus perdre un membre de sa famille.

"Peu m'importe, dis-moi comment faire et vite."

Alors que Peter expliquait à son neveu comment procéder, Stiles resté muet depuis leur retour, fixait la scène tragique et commençait à sentir son estomac se nouer très douloureusement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur cette douleur qu'il vit Derek, sans aucune hésitation, commencer à transmettre sa force à sa sœur dans un hurlement terrible.

Les yeux de Derek passèrent du rouge sang à un bleu intense avant qu'il ne s'effondre et que la respiration de Cora ne reprenne.

Sous les yeux choqués de la meute, Peter allongea Derek sur le lit à côté de sa sœur.

"Cora est sauvée, allons au salon et laissons-les se reposer au calme."

Toute la meute s'exécuta dans un silence absolu. Ce fut Scott qui brisa le silence en premier "Et Derek ? Et ses pouvoirs ?"

"Il s'en sortira, il a sauvé sa sœur mais en payant le prix fort. Avec de la chance, cela ne sera que temporaire."

"Mais ses yeux, pourquoi bleu et pas jaune? Et puis qui est ce Deucalion ? Et Paige ?" renchérit Stiles.

"C'est une longue histoire."

Face aux regards interrogateurs de la meute, il soupira et raconta alors l'histoire d'un Derek adolescent, qui rencontra une jeune fille du nom de Paige, leur histoire d'amour, la morsure de Deucalion qu'elle ne supporta pas, Derek devant abréger la souffrance de sa belle et la décision de Thalia de punir Deucalion en l'exilant de Beacon Hills.

À la fin de son récit, voyant tous les membres de la meute complètement choqués par la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre et par l'histoire qu'ils avaient découvert, il les renvoya chez eux se reposer, leur promettant qu'à leur retour demain l'alpha et sa sœur seraient sur pied. Une nouvelle fois, tous s'exécutèrent dans un silence absolu. Stiles glissa un dernier regard en direction de la chambre avant de quitter le loft.

Stiles arriva chez lui après avoir déposé Scott. Son père était bien entendu absent de la maison, il monta et se jeta sur son lit. Impossible pour lui de dormir, il ressassa la soirée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

En deux ans, il n'avait jamais vu Derek perdre autant son self-control et encore moins avoir un visage si expressif comme ce soir, entre colère profonde et infinie tristesse. Lui qui souffrait d'avoir perdu sa mère n'osait pas imaginer la douleur de l'alpha qui en plus d'avoir perdu la quasi-totalité de sa famille à cause d'une trahison avait aussi dû mettre fin à la vie de son premier amour. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit créé une carapace si épaisse. En fermant les yeux, il revit les différentes expressions apparus sur le visage de Derek ce soir mais surtout il repensa à ses yeux d'un bleu si intense. Il sentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange dans son estomac et ne put empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue. Il se jura d'être un peu plus attentif à l'alpha dans le futur.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition, il sauta hors de son lit, prit une douche rapide et partit dans sa jeep à toute allure direction le loft. Il fut le premier arrivé, Cora était réveillée et mangeait, Peter à ses côtés.

"Et Derek ?"

"Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais ça ne devrait pas tarder."

Stiles écouta à peine la réponse de Peter qu'il filait déjà en direction de la chambre.

Il poussa la porte et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Il se pencha au-dessus de Derek afin de l'observer consciencieusement. Son estomac fit à nouveau des siennes mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper puisque Derek ouvrit les yeux pour ronchonner "Stiles, pourquoi c'est ta tête d'idiot que je dois voir en ouvrant les yeux ?"

"Sourwolf, tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille, plus jamais ça ok !"

Sans réfléchir et sans relever la remarque désagréable de l'alpha, Stiles serra ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha. Derek, dans un premier temps fut surpris, puis comme à son habitude il grogna, faisant ainsi lâcher prise à l'adolescent qui en profita pour partir en courant afin de prévenir le reste de la meute qui venait d'arriver.

Tous se rendirent alors à son chevet, y compris Cora qui se jeta sur son frère. Pendant qu'il serrait sa sœur dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de la meute son regard se posa furtivement sur le visage souriant de Stiles sur lequel roula tout de même une discrète larme. Ils passèrent la journée tous ensemble au loft. Ils durent même pendant une partie de l'après-midi convaincre Derek de ne pas retourner tout de suite à la banque, le temps qu'il se repose, de savoir ce qu'il en était de ses pouvoirs d'alpha mais aussi de pouvoir mettre en place un plan sans faille. L'insistance de Stiles à ce sujet lui valut même une nouvelle rencontre avec un mur.

A la tombée de la nuit, Derek renvoya tout son petit monde leur promettant de se tenir tranquille mais Stiles qui, comme il se l'était promis, avait observé un peu plus son alpha ne croyait pas à son calme apparent. Au lieu de rentrer, il préféra rester surveiller l'entrée du loft depuis sa jeep garée un peu plus loin dans une rue adjacente.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Derek sortir du loft et monter dans sa Camaro. Il décida de le suivre discrètement pour le voir prendre le chemin de l'ancienne banque. Lorsqu'il le vit disparaître dans le bâtiment, il envoya un texto à toute la meute afin qu'ils viennent à la rescousse. Ne supportant pas de rester là à attendre en sachant Derek à l'intérieur, il attrapa la grosse clé à molette qui traînait sur le siège arrière de sa jeep et entra dans la banque à la recherche de Derek.

Il réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au coffre-fort au fond du bâtiment où il vit Deucalion projeter Derek dans un mur. Il accourut auprès du loup.

"Derek ça va ?"

"Stiles mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je viens pour un retrait, ce n'est pas le bon guichet ?"

Après un grognement du loup, Stiles enchaîna. "Je te retourne la question, t'as déjà oublié la discussion de cet après-midi ?"

"C'est mes affaires. Tu m'as suivi ?"

"Apparemment j'ai bien fait et si on touche à quelqu'un de la meute c'est notre affaire à tous."

Ils furent interrompus par Deucalion qui se mêla à la discussion. "Mais qu'avons-nous là ? L'un des fameux membres de ta meute, un simple humain qui plus est? Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour venir mourir ainsi à tes côtés."

Stiles se leva et se positionna entre Deucalion et Derek. "Je ne suis peut-être qu'un pauvre petit humain mais tant que mon cœur battra dans ma poitrine, je ne te laisserai pas poser un seul doigt sur lui."

"Et tu comptes faire quoi tout seul ?"

"Pour l'instant, je cherche où je vais te coller cette clé à molette, j'avoue j'hésite entre ta sale tronche et ton cul de caniche."

"Tu m'agace, je vais me dépêcher de retirer ce cœur de ta poitrine si c'est ce que tu veux."

Il se précipita vers Stiles, lui asséna quelques coups puis le projeta violemment au sol. Il était au-dessus de lui prêt à plonger ses griffes dans sa poitrine quand Derek fonça sur lui. Les deux loups garou s'engagèrent alors dans une bataille des plus violentes mais Derek sans ses pouvoirs d'alpha n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Il finit par se retrouver acculé dans un coin et Deucalion lui lacéra le torse de ses griffes. Stiles lui hurla de lâcher Derek et essaya tant bien que mal à coup de clé à molette de lui faire lâcher prise mais sans y parvenir. Soudain une flèche empoisonnée à l'aconit se planta dans le dos de Deucalion lui faisant stopper son offensive. Il se retourna et aperçut la meute au grand complet. Même s'ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessés, ils étaient prêts à en découdre. Scott lui indiqua alors que ses deux alphas ne viendraient pas à sa rescousse puisqu'ils les avaient mis hors d'état de nuire. Fasse au nombre, Deucalion prit la fuite en jurant de revenir et Stiles accourut vers Derek qui était à peine conscient.

"Vous êtes arrivés à temps dieu merci. Il est bien amoché on le ramène vite au loft."

Arrivés, ils sortirent Derek de la jeep, et l'installèrent sur son lit.

"Rentrez et reposez-vous, moi je reste ici et me charge de prendre soin de Derek." ordonna Stiles.

Scott tenta de répliquer mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. "Pas de mais, vous êtes épuisés je m'en charge. "

Tous furent choqués par le ton autoritaire de Stiles qui les firent capituler.

"Cora ça vaut pour toi aussi, va dormir je te promets de veiller sur ton frère."

"Merci Stiles, je compte sur toi" le remercia-t-elle en embrassant le front de son frère avant de partir dans sa chambre laissant ainsi Stiles seul avec Derek.

Les blessures d'un alpha étaient toujours difficiles à guérir d'autant plus que Derek n'avait plus les siens. Il était endormi mais gémissait et transpirait beaucoup. Les lacérations sur son torse guérissaient trop lentement. Stiles alla chercher une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette, finit de déchirer le maillot de Derek qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand-chose et entreprit de nettoyer les blessures du torse de l'alpha.

Alors qu'il s'appliquait à la tâche et sans s'en rendre compte sa main commença à suivre les lignes tracées par les abdos si bien dessinés du loup.

Il n'arrivait plus à décoller son regard de ce torse, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était quand même bien sexy ce loup. Son esprit d'hyperactif se mit alors à tourner à pleine puissance imaginant quel effet cela devait faire d'être tout contre ce corps, au creux de ces bras musclés, pouvoir glisser son nez dans ce cou, quelle sensation pourrait provoquer un baiser de ce si bel homme. Il s'imaginait à quel point cela devait être agréable d'être cajolé par son alpha.

A ces pensées, son estomac se retourna complètement. Cette sensation c'était la même qu'il ressentait quand il finissait plaquer au mur par Derek.

Il s'arrêta net, il avait peur de comprendre.

"Cette sensation c'était… de l'envie… J'aurais envie de Derek ? Impossible, déjà c'est un homme, un homme qui aime les femmes. Moi aussi j'aime les femmes, j'ai longtemps été amoureux de Lydia. Et puis surtout notre relation est tellement conflictuelle, comment pourrait-il y avoir de l'amour entre nous? Hein quoi attends, pourquoi je parle d'amour en pensant à Derek?"

Il fut tiré de ses pensées pas un râle bien plus fort que les autres. Derek devait vraiment souffrir de ses blessures et Stiles s'en voulait d'être si impuissant, de ne pas pouvoir lui prendre sa douleur comme aurait pu le faire un loup. Il s'assit juste à côté du lit, attrapa la main de Derek et veilla sur lui un long moment tout en lui parlant doucement pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à briller, Derek ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut mettre sa main sur ses yeux mais sentit qu'un poids l'en empêchait. Il se redressa doucement pour voir Stiles assis sur une chaise, endormi la tête sur sa main. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, se remémorant les derniers événements. Il sentit son loup s'agiter et afin de le calmer, il se pencha sur l'humain pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur. Il se rendit compte que le petit côté acidulé de la peur n'était pas présent dans l'odeur de Stiles à cet instant précis et pourtant cela apaisait tout de même le loup en lui.

"Alors si ce n'est pas la peur, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a en cet adolescent insupportable qui puisse autant agiter mon loup?" se questionna-t-il.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, et vit Derek qui le fixait. Il se redressa d'un coup, et se mit à inspecter l'alpha sous toutes les couture.

"Derek, tu es réveillé? Ça va ? T'es blessures sont guéries. Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Derek ne le laissa pas finir sa tirade, ses yeux devinrent bleus, il se leva brusquement, attrapa Stiles le colla au mur encore plus fort qu'à son habitude.

"Aïe! Ok je vois que tu es en forme, je suis rassuré."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu étais là? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi? Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu la meute? Pourquoi tu nous as rejoint seul? Pourquoi tu l'as menacé? Tu sais qu'il aurait pu te tuer? C'est ça que tu voulais? Mourir?"

Derek stoppa sa tirade. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé, c'était épuisant. Il regarda Stiles qui se contentait de le fixer en silence bouche grande ouverte, alors il le secoua. "Stiles, oh Stiles, tu m'écoutes?"

L'humain avait bien entendu ce que lui avait dit l'alpha mais en cours de route ses pensées étaient parties ailleurs. Après de longues secondes à le fixer muet, il prit enfin la parole "Derek, je vais faire quelque chose qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire. Tu pourrais bien avoir l'envie de me tuer mais retiens toi s'il te plaît parce que je suis obligé de faire ça pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose d'important."

Derek le regarda d'un air perplexe mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Stiles plaça une main sur son torse, l'autre derrière sa nuque et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce contact ne dura qu'un bref instant mais Stiles sentit clairement son estomac se retourner plus fort que jamais alors il décolla ses lèvres.

"Hum… Ok… Je crois que je comprends…" baragouina-t-il avant de tourner les talons direction la sortie du loft et de grimper dans sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui tel un automate.

Il avait laissé Derek, seul dans la chambre, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

Arrivé chez lui, l'adolescent fila directement dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !" répétait-il la tête enfoui dans son oreiller en roulant sur place.

Il se retourna, empoigna son téléphone pour envoyer un message à la meute.

"Derek est réveillé et guéri, vous pouvez le rejoindre au loft. Moi je suis rentré prendre une douche et me changer, je vous rejoins après."

Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et commença à faire le point tout en caressant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts.

"Je l'ai embrassé ! Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, j'ai encore l'impression de les sentir contre les miennes. J'ai trouvé ça bon, ça ne m'as pas dégoûté au contraire j'en veux encore. En fait, j'en veux même plus, être dans ses bras, caler mon visage au creux de son cou, qu'il fasse attention à moi et faire mon possible pour lui rendre son sourire. Mais c'est de Derek qu'il s'agit. Un loup sexy et musclé, 100% hétéro, sans compter la carapace dont il s'est doté. C'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il me regarde un jour. Je suis reparti dans un nouvel amour à sens unique. Mais là il s'agit de notre alpha grincheux, il ne doit jamais le découvrir, je tiens à ma vie. Et puis, le temps fera son travail et ça me passera sûrement."

Il poussa un long soupir et se décida à aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude afin de remettre ses idées en place.

Après une bonne heure, il sortit de la salle de bain enfila une tenue propre, descendit dans la cuisine et grignota un petit quelque chose vite fait. Il embrassa son père endormi dans le canapé puis grimpa dans sa jeep, direction le loft pour retrouver la meute.

Derek était resté de longues secondes sur place sans bouger, ne sachant quoi penser. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et l'odeur de Stiles encore présente l'enivra. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi douce et sucrée, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre complètement fou le côté loup, mais aussi de troubler le côté humain.

Il repensa un instant à ce que venait de faire Stiles et il se surprit à laisser échapper un grognement mais pas un grognement de colère. Pourquoi l'adolescent avait fait ça et pourquoi cela ne lui donnait même pas envie de le tuer. Il se dit que cela devait être lié aux moments difficiles qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, ayant failli chacun perdre une personne importante à leurs yeux. Mais cela signifierait qu'il était important pour Stiles? Impossible !

Il fut interrompu par Cora et Peter qui débarquèrent dans la chambre, inquiets.

"Grand frère ça va? Tu es guéri? Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi Stiles est parti comme ça?"

"Hein? Rien, il se n'est rien passé."

"Il a encore dû trop parlé et a fini par se prendre un mur je suppose. Allez viens manger un peu, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces." ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Peter.

Ils rejoignirent tous trois la cuisine du loft et peu de temps après les membres de la meute arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Tous étaient installés dans le salon, il ne manquait plus que l'adolescent hyperactif. Derek se demandait s'il viendrait quand il entendit un cœur battre de l'autre côté de la porte du loft qu'il se mit alors à fixer.

Derrière la grande porte métallique, Stiles tournait en rond en grommelant et n'osant pas entrer. Il réfléchissait à comment agir pour ne pas paraitre louche. Il espérait que le loup ne se jetterait pas sur lui pour l'égorger. Il prit une profonde respiration, se répéta de paraître normal et ouvrit la porte avec son énergie habituelle.

"Bonjour bonjour, je vois que tout le monde est là et en pleine forme." lança-t-il en traversant la pièce pour aller s'installer par terre entre Scott et Lydia et se mêler aux conversations tout en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard de Derek.

Après plusieurs minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête dans la direction de l'alpha et il vit que celui-ci le fixait silencieusement. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur puis reparti de plus belle dans ses bavardages tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aller se servir à boire comme s'il était chez lui. Derek soupira en secouant la tête puis il se décida à prendre la parole.

"Merci à tous pour ces derniers jours. Et aussi désolé pour tout."

"Ouah Derek qui s'excuse, je pensais qu'il allait bien mais en fait je crois qu'il a pris un gros coup sur la tête."

N'appréciant pas la remarque de Stiles qui revenait de la cuisine, Derek l'attrapa par le col et allait le coller une fois de plus contre un mur quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'arrêta net, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Les joues de Stiles rougirent légèrement, son pouls s'accéléra. Derek s'en rendit compte, sentit son loup s'agiter, inspira puis relâcha l'adolescent en détournant la tête.

La meute qui venait d'assister à une scène bien atypique resta silencieuse tout en regardant coup sur coup l'alpha et l'adolescent qui avaient l'air aussi perturbés l'un que l'autre.

Lydia esquissa un sourire et rompit le lourd silence qui régnait dans le loft.

"Excuses acceptées, on est une meute après tout on est là les uns pour les autres, n'est-ce pas?"

Tous acquiescèrent quand Scott relança le sujet qui fâche "Ok et concernant la suite des évènements ?"

"Deucalion a fui la queue entre les jambes." lui rappela Peter.

"Mais il a dit qu'il allait revenir." rappela Stiles.

"Le connaissant, il ne reviendra pas tout de suite mais il reviendra et plus fort encore. Il va falloir que nous soyons prêts." conclut Derek.


	3. Partie 2

Cela faisait un mois que la vie avait repris un cours normal. La meute avait décidé d'intensifier les entraînements afin d'être prêts à un éventuel retour de Deucalion.

Un soir, pendant l'un de ces entraînements dans les bois, Stiles et Lydia prirent une pause bien méritée en s'installant sur le perron de la propriété des Hale.

"Regarde le hurler ses ordres. Toujours aussi aimable." râlait Stiles en regardant Derek qui continuait à crier des ordres aux loups qui obéissant sans rechigner.

"Tu dis ça mais moi je trouve qu'il s'est plutôt bien adouci ces derniers temps. Il est comme… Un peu moins sauvage je dirais. Il fait plus attention à chacun d'entre nous. Et surtout à quelqu'un en particulier." répondit-elle en fixant Stiles avec de grands yeux ronds.

"Ah oui, qui ça ?"

"Je parle de toi idiot."

Stiles qui était en train de boire s'étouffa presque.

"N'imp… N'importe quoi." s'indigna-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec l'eau qu'il buvait.

"Je te rappelle qu'il ne t'a pas cogné contre un mur depuis la fameuse nuit où on l'a ramené blessé de la banque. Tu sais, la fameuse nuit où tu as insisté pour veiller sur lui. Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir."

"Mais rien, il se n'est rien passé." tenta-il de persuader la jeune fille alors que ses joues rosies contredisaient ses paroles.

"Mais bien sûr. Depuis ce jour, vous passez votre temps à vous regarder en coin, chacun à votre tour quand l'autre ne s'en aperçoit pas."

"Et sinon, pour parler sérieusement, on n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Deucalion, ce qui est plutôt rassurant."

"Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que Derek n'a toujours pas récupéré ses pouvoirs d'alpha."

"Il les retrouvera, j'en suis sûr." dit-il fixant intensément le loup.

Sa remarque fit sourire la jeune fille alors que lui fit une moue perplexe ne cherchant même pas à comprendre la raison de ce sourire diabolique.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Stiles salua tout le monde et rejoignit sa jeep, il se retourna, regarda un instant l'alpha qui était sur le perron de la maison. Celui-ci leva les yeux pour le regarder à son tour. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et de peur que le loup le remarque, il grimpa dans sa jeep et partit à toute allure jusqu'à chez lui.

"Alors sur quoi tu bosses?" interrogea-t-il son père attablé dans le salon, le nez dans ses dossiers.

"On a retrouvé une jeune homme mort la gorge tranchée dans les bois et maintenant une jeune fille de ton lycée vient de disparaître mais ses parents refusent de croire à une fugue."

"C'est qui je les connais ? Montre-moi leurs dossiers."

Son père ronchonna mais lui tendit les dossiers.

"Kyle, il avait quitté le lycée pour s'engager dans l'armée, il était revenu l'an passé à Beacon Hill. Et Heather, elle est dans ma classe en chimie. Je ne crois pas qu'ils se connaissaient. As-tu une piste?"

"La seule chose que j'ai c'est ces deux cartes qu'on a retrouvées sur le corps de Kyle et dans la voiture d'Heather."

"Hum ok. Courage papa je sais que tu la retrouveras. Bon je monte prendre une douche et réviser pour les cours de demain." conclut-il en embrassant son père avant de remonter à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre, il gribouilla sur un cahier les deux symboles qu'il venait de voir et commença à fouiller sur internet.

Après deux longues heures de recherche infructueuses, il se décida à prendre une bonne une douche avant de se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin en arrivant au lycée, il rejoignit une partie de la meute qui venait d'arriver devant le bâtiment.

"Hey ça va Stiles ? T'as une sale tête."

"Merci Lydia, j'aime toujours autant tes compliments, ça me touche."

"Elle a raison tu as des petits yeux, tu as veillé tard ?" insista Scott.

Stiles raconta la mort de Kyle et la disparition de Heather puis il sortit son cahier et montra ses dessins.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'irai poser la question à Derek ce soir, il connaît peut-être ces symboles."

"Et moi je bosse chez Deaton je lui en parlerai aussi envoie moi une photo des symboles." proposa Scott alors que Lydia souriait sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles.

A 16h lorsqu'ils se rendirent au cours de chimie, monsieur Harris semblait aux abonnés absents, Stiles remarqua deux cartes sur le bureau. Il les regarda, les laissa tomber au sol et partit en courant.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte du loft, il rentra sans même frapper et se stoppa net à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Derek était au fond du salon, de dos, torse nu, accroché à une barre, occupé à faire des tractions.

Stiles admira quelques instants le dos si musclé de son alpha. Il déglutit, se mordilla la lèvre en s'imaginant balader ses mains partout sur ce dos. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ce bruit interpella le loup qui se retourna.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

"Je… Euh… Je…" bégaya-t-il, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Embarrassé de s'être fait remarqué, il s'avança dans l'entrée du loft mais rata la marche et s'étala de tout son long au sol.

Derek soupira, secouant la tête, levant les yeux au ciel et enfila un t-shirt pendant que l'adolescent se relevait faisant mine de rien.

"Je pense que Deucalion est de retour. On a signalé une mort et deux disparitions en deux jours à mon père. Un ancien étudiant est mort, hier une fille de notre cours de chimie a disparu et aujourd'hui c'est le tour du prof."

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que c'est Deucalion ?"

"Un mauvais pressentiment. Ces symboles ont été trouvés à chaque fois, tu les connais ?" demanda-t-il en sortant son cahier de son sac pour montrer les symboles au loup qui se mit à grogner.

"Je dois traduire ça par un oui ?"

"Celui-là je le connais, il symbolise la vengeance." répondit-il en pointant l'une des pages du cahier avant de reprendre "Tu as raison, je pense qu'il est de retour. Je ne connais pas l'autre symbole mais à mon avis ça doit annoncer son nouveau jeu macabre."

"Ok, on part direction la clinique pour informer Scott. Et voir si Deaton en sait un peu plus."

Derek acquiesça, prit son blouson en cuir, les clés de sa Camaro et ferma le loft derrière eux.

Au croisement d'une rue, ils virent clignoter plusieurs gyrophares. Stiles repéra son père et fit signe à Derek de s'arrêter. Il rejoignit le shérif pendant quelques instants puis revint à la voiture. Derek le dévisagea avant de redémarrer.

"Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Heather. Elle avait la gorge tranchée."

Arrivés à la clinique, Stiles transmis toutes les informations en leur possession.

"De notre côté Deaton connaît l'autre symbole et ça n'annonce rien de bon croyez-moi."

"En effet, l'autre symbole correspond à un maléfice que certains druides peuvent réaliser afin de rendre leur alpha beaucoup plus fort." expliqua Deaton leur faisant part des détails du maléfice qui nécessitait 5 sacrifices humains. Il y avait déjà la vierge et le soldat. Il fallait donc se préparer à avoir encore trois disparitions d'ici la prochaine pleine lune qui aurait lieu dans deux jours afin de sacrifier un philosophe, un soigneur et un gardien.

Le lendemain lorsque le réveil sonna, Stiles l'arrêta puis se roula dans son lit en grognant.

"Rah pourquoi maintenant on arrivait à la partie la plus intéressante de ce rêve. Même si je sais très bien ce qui se passe ensuite vu que je fais ce rêve régulièrement depuis que je l'ai embrassé. Et plus je fais ce rêve moins j'arrive à le regarder en face sereinement. Lydia dit que notre relation est moins froide mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on se soit rapprochés." soupira-t-il.

Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. Il se claqua les joues pour remettre ses idées en place, s'habilla, attrapa son sac et descendit. Il ne vit pas son père qui devait déjà être au poste, il quitta donc la maison sans déjeuner direction le lycée.

En arrivant sur le parking, il vit de nouveau des gyrophares qui clignotaient. Il entra dans le bâtiment et vit Parrish discuter avec Scott et Lydia.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"C'est Monsieur Harris."

"Ok je vois, le philosophe je suppose. Mon père est là?"

Parrish lui répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Stiles fut étonné. Il appela son père mais sans avoir de réponse. Parrish lui promit de chercher le shérif et de le tenir informé pendant qu'il serait en cours. Stiles essaya de se concentrer au mieux pendant la journée mais en vain surtout que Parrish ne donnait pas de nouvelles.

A la sonnerie de fin de journée, Stiles se rua chez lui. Arrivé, il commença à chercher son père dans toute la maison quand il aperçut une enveloppe sur le lit de sa chambre. Tremblant, il l'ouvrit et se figea sur place lorsqu'il aperçut les deux cartes.

Inquiet, il prit son téléphone pour l'appeler mais la voix qui décrocha n'était pas la sienne.

"Papa ? Ça va ? Tu es où?"

"Il est entre de bonne mains afin d'être prêt pour son aimable sacrifice." ricana Deucalion à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Si tu le touche, je te jure que…"

"Que quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi toi le petit humain ? L'heure tourne et la pleine lune approche, tic-tac tic-tac."

Stiles explosa son téléphone au sol, courut jusqu'à sa jeep.

Il roulait les larmes aux yeux, sans même savoir où il allait quand il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant le loft. Il coupa le contact, inspira un grand coup puis hurla en donnant de violents coup de poings sur le volant. Le hurlement de l'adolescent arriva au oreilles de l'alpha à l'intérieur du loft. Il décida de sortir, remarqua la jeep et s'en approcha. Plus il avançait, plus l'odeur de détresse lui prit le nez, il vit alors Stiles complètement effondré sur le volant. Il ouvrit la portière.

"Stiles qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Stiles : Je… crise… panique…" fut tout ce qui put sortir de sa bouche.

Le loup attrapa le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains.

"Doucement Stiles, respire."

"Peut… pas…"

"Regarde-moi, ça va aller"

"Nan… Nan…" pleura Stiles.

Voir l'humain dans cet état de désarroi total, fit hurler le loup à l'intérieur de Derek qui ne supportait pas cette vision, il devait trouver une solution et vite. Il déposa alors tout à coup, ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles dont le cœur rata un battement, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la crise de panique.

"Que ? Quoi ? Mais ?" souffla Stiles

"Pour calmer une crise de panique, couper la respiration est une solution paraît-il. Apparemment ça fonctionne."

"Et c'est la seule technique que tu avais sous la main?"

"C'était aussi ma façon de te rendre la monnaie pour ce que tu as fait il y a un mois."

Stiles marqua un blanc mais l'alpha repris.

"Bref, tu comptes me dire ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?"

"Deucalion, il a mon père et il compte en faire un sacrifice." répondit Stiles Stiles reniflant et sentant de nouvelles larmes arriver. Derek le remarqua et le prit par les épaules pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Ok, écoute je te promets qu'on le sauvera alors calme toi et entre, je préviens tout le monde."

La meute arriva au loft accompagnée de Deaton et Derek leur fit part des derniers éléments. La décision d'agir pour de bon fut unanime. Deaton avoua être inquiet pour Melissa puisqu'il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver un soigneur. Scott lui fit remarquer que lui aussi pouvait être visé. Deaton acquiesça puis montra une carte des différents endroits possibles où pourrait se trouver le shérif. La meute s'organisa en plusieurs groupes. Parrish et Lydia veilleront sur Melissa, Kira et Allison sur Deaton pendant que trois groupes fouilleront les points stratégiques Scott Isaac et Liam pour les premiers, Ethan, Aiden et Peter pour les seconds et enfin Derek, Stiles et Cora. Tous devant se tenir informés du moindre évènement.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, cette odeur d'angoisse m'étouffe." pesta Derek rompant le silence qui régnait dans la Camaro depuis leur départ. "C'est toi qui à la truffe trop sensible. On te n'a jamais appris que c'était pas poli de renifler les gens."

"Au moins, tu gardes ton sarcasme habituel, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu. Je te promets qu'on le ramènera sain et sauf alors respire."

"Hum, Merci Derek." conclut-il en regardant Derek qui souriait. Ce sourire si rare le surpris légèrement, ce qui l'encouragea à essayer de se décontracter un peu.

L'un des endroits qu'ils devaient vérifier étaient des entrepôts abandonnés.

"Je sens une odeur de sang et j'entends plusieurs cœurs battre." prévint l'alpha en arrêtant le moteur de la voiture.

À ces mots, Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur. Derek eu à peine le temps de soupirer qu'il vit Stiles voler dans sa direction.

"Je te rends cet humain, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour lui contrairement à toi. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça." ricana Deucalion sortant du bâtiment.

Derek qui avait attrapé Stiles au vol, le reposa au sol lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Face à l'adolescent, ses yeux prirent leur couleur bleu, son visage se transforma, ses griffes apparurent et il poussa un fort hurlement. Il se retourna prenant bien soin de garder Stiles dans son dos à l'abri de Deucalion.

"C'était la dernière fois que tu posais tes sales pattes sur lui." hurla Derek.

À cette vision et ces mots, Stiles sentit un frisson le parcourir.

"Oh mais regardez-moi ces yeux, t'aime plus le rouge ?"

"Sois pas jaloux parce qu'il a des yeux mille fois plus beau que les tiens." ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Stiles.

"Mais qu'ils sont mignons, dommage que le shérif ne puisse pas voir ça."

Derek sentit le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer, ce qui lui fit pousser un nouveau grognement et foncer sur Deucalion.

Un combat brutal s'engagea entre les deux loups. Cora tentait d'aider son frère mais il lui était difficile d'intervenir tellement leur combat était intense et acharné.

"Cora laisse-moi faire, protège Stiles." ordonna l'alpha à sa sœur qui se rapprocha de l'adolescent pour s'exécuter.

La bataille faisait rage et les deux loups étaient bien épuisés et amochés quand le druide de Deucalion sortit du bâtiment pour le prévenir que tout était prêt.

"Bien va rejoindre notre cher sacrifice, je finis ici et te rejoint pour la petite fête." répondit l'alpha ennemi à son druide.

"Nannnnn."hurla Stiles en courant pour rejoindre le druide. Deucalion allait l'attaquer pour l'empêcher de passer mais Derek s'interposa. Blessé gravement, Derek s'écroula au sol, du sang coulant à flot.

"Derek… Mais pourquoi tu…" sanglota Stiles qui avait fait demi-tour tombant à genoux devant lui et le secouant par les épaules.

"Je lui ai dit que je ne le laisserais plus te toucher."

"Mais regarde-toi dans quel état tu es. Je m'en voudrais si on perdait notre alpha à cause de moi."

Derek se remit laborieusement sur ses jambes avec l'aide de Stiles.

"Je ne suis plus vraiment un alpha pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit je te promets de m'en sortir et d'en finir avec lui. Alors quand je foncerai sur lui toi tu cours rejoindre et sauver ton père." lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

"Nan je ne peux pas te laisser, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi."

"J'ai dit compris ?" haussa-t-il le ton. "Cora tu l'accompagnes." cria-t-il en fonçant à nouveau sur Deucalion donnant ainsi le départ à sœur qui détala, tirant par le bras l'adolescent.

Deucalion envoya valser Derek.

"Sérieusement ? Dans ton état sans tes pouvoirs d'alpha tu pensais y arriver."

"Effectivement je n'ai pas encore retrouvé mes pouvoirs mais tu m'as laissé un mois pour me préparer à ce combat et j'ai bien envie de tester mon nouveau tour." répliqua Derek un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se transforma alors en un véritable et magnifique loup noir au yeux bleu. Il se jeta sur Deucalion sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et lui assena le coup fatal. Il reprit alors sa forme humaine debout devant le corps inerte de l'ennemi. Ses blessures étaient complètement guéries et ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'un rouge vif.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles et Cora avait rejoint le druide qui leur barrait la route d'accès au shérif. Celui-ci apparaissait derrière en vie mais grièvement blessé.

"Papa, tiens le coup s'il te plaît, on arrive."

Cora engagea le combat contre le druide qui arrivait à se défendre tout en empêchant Stiles de passer.

Après de longues minutes de combat, Derek apparut soudainement et démolit à coups de griffes le druide laissant ainsi le passage libre à Stiles qui rejoignit son père afin de le libérer.

Noah remercia Derek et Cora puis serra son fils dans ses bras avant de s'évanouir.

"On l'emmène à l'hôpital et toute suite." informa Derek en attrapant Noah et prenant le chemin de la sortie du bâtiment ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à Stiles de pleurer à nouveau.

Les deux autres le suivirent immédiatement. Dans la Camaro, pendant que Stiles veillait sur son père sur la banquette arrière et que Derek conduisait à vive allure, Cora pris son téléphone pour prévenir la meute.

La meute arriva à l'hôpital et rejoignit Cora qui regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre où avait été installé le shérif après son opération. Stiles était assis à côté du lit de son père et lui tenait la main tout en écoutant les informations que lui donnait Melissa. Derek debout derrière Stiles avait posé une main sur son épaule et les écoutait en silence.

Cora raconta les événements de la soirée et rassura la meute sur l'état du shérif qui sortirait de l'hôpital après quelques jours de repos. Toute la meute fut soulagée.

Lydia prononça le nom de l'alpha espérant que celui-ci avec son ouïe de loups l'entende, ce qui fut le cas puisqu'il Il se retourna pour la regarder. « C'est pratique quand même cette super ouïe. Derek, Cora nous a tout raconté, on est soulagé que tout soit terminé et que le shérif s'en sorte indemne. Merci d'avoir protégé Stiles. On te laisse t'occuper de lui ce soir et on se voit tous demain soir au loft." continua-t-elle tout en faisant signe à la meute de prendre la sortie. Derek acquiesça de la tête.

"Ben quoi, je suis sûre qu'ils ont des choses à se dire et de toute façon Stiles à besoin de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions." se défendit-elle auprès de la meute qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Melissa termina son speech en informant Stiles que son père ne craignait plus rien mais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant demain à cause de l'opération et des médicaments. Elle lui demanda de rentrer se reposer en lui promettant de veiller sur le shérif toute la nuit.

"Pas de nouvelles de la meute ? Et où est passée Cora?" demanda Stiles qui avait suivi Melissa des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, surpris de ne voir personne dans le couloir.

"Ils étaient tous là il y a encore quelques minutes, ils sont venus voir comment ton père et toi alliez mais ils ont préféré eux aussi te laisser te reposer. Et ils ont tous raison, tu as mauvaise mine, tu dois rentrer te reposer. On se verra tous demain soir." poursuivit le loup attrapant d'une main le menton de l'adolescent pour relever son visage qu'il fixa intensément.

"Hum… mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul chez moi ce soir." soupira l'adolescent.

"Je te ramène au loft alors ?!" conclut Derek d'un ton que Stiles se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'un ordre.

Il acquiesça, embrassa son père sur le front en lui promettant de revenir très vite. Puis il se leva pour suivre l'alpha jusqu'à la Camaro.

Arrivé au loft, Derek ouvrit la porte et conduisit Stiles jusqu'au salon lui ordonnant de s'installer et se reposer dans le canapé. Il prit le chemin de la cuisine quand Stiles le retint par le maillot. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'adolescent l'enlaça collant sa tête sur le torse musclé qu'il entoura de ses bras.

"Oui je sais, désolé, mais tu veux bien me laisser rester un peu comme ça." se sentit-il obligé de se justifier.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? C'est fini maintenant tout va bien !" interrogea Derek frottant doucement le dos de l'humain.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Tu as sauvé mon père, tu m'as protégé et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis le début de cette histoire tu as, toi l'alpha grincheux, pris soin de moi, l'adolescent hyperactif qui t'agace."

"L'un des membres de ma meute m'a dit une fois, si on touche à l'un d'entre nous c'est le problème de tous."

"Ya des membres intelligents dans ta meute dit donc. Mais sans rire, malgré la relation conflictuelle que nous entretenons tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Merci infiniment."

"Allez allez, cesse donc de dire des bêtises, assis toi là, je reviens." conclut Derek en tapotant le crâne de Stiles.

"Tiens bois et mange un peu." ordonna le loup qui revenait de la cuisine en tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud dans une main et de quoi grignoter dans l'autre. L'adolescent attrapa la tasse, le remercia et commença à picorer pendant que l'alpha s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'endorme sa tasse toujours à la main.

Derek porta Stiles jusqu'à son lit et le déposa doucement avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Il le regarda dormir quelques instants et lorsqu'il sentit son loup s'agiter en lui, il prit une grande inspiration pour s'enivrer de l'odeur sucrée de l'humain. Il se mit alors à réfléchir aux dernières heures qui venaient de passer.

"C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, je suis plus patient avec lui. Et je n'ai pas supporté que Deucalion pose la main sur lui, je dois me ressaisir. Je m'étais promis que plus jamais je ne me laisserai avoir." pensa-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par l'odeur envoûtante de Stiles avant de sombrant à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il se demandait où il était. Il se redressa et parcourut la pièce du regard pour reconnaître le loft. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans le lit de Derek et que ce dernier était endormi à côté de lui.

"Derek? Tu dors? Derek?" appela-t-il doucement alors que son cœur s'accélérait à cette vision et que son appel restait sans réponse.

"Tu sais Derek si tu continues à être aussi gentil avec moi, je vais continuer à tomber encore plus amoureux de toi. Enfin bon puisque tu dors si profondément, je vais me permettre d'en profiter un peu." chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du loup avant de se recoucher en se lovant doucement tout contre le corps du loup qu'il croyait endormi.

"Comment je pourrais dormir avec le boucan que fait ton cœur." pensait Derek qui même s'il n'avait pas bougé ou ouvert les yeux ne dormait pas pour autant. Il laissa Stiles s'installer contre lui et inspira profondément pour emplir ses sens de l'odeur de son voisin avant de se rendormir lui aussi.

Plus tard, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et le soleil qui brillait l'aveugla. Il s'étendit de tout son long et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le grand lit du loft mais une odeur appétissante flottait dans l'air. Il rejoignit la cuisine et aperçut Derek en pleine préparation. Il s'installa et le regarda faire quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir !" s'interrogea le loup à haute voix.

"Je me demandais juste s'il y a encore beaucoup de talents que tu nous cacherais?"

"Va savoir. Bien dormi ?"

"Étonnamment bien, je me demande pourquoi."

"Tant mieux, alors va prendre une douche, je t'ai préparé le nécessaire. Après le petit déjeuner, je te conduis à l'hôpital."

Stiles s'exécuta sans rechigner et un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoint Derek qui finissait de mettre la table.

"Et en plus c'est bon !"

"Tu en doutais ?" grogna l'alpha qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un grand sourire idiot.

Après le repas, comme promis, le loup conduisit son hôte jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre où le shérif était réveillé et discutait avec Melissa qui voyant les visiteurs arrivés s'éclipsa. Derek allait faire de même quand Stiles le retint par le bras.

"Tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi stp ?"

"Tu ne veux pas profiter de lui tranquillement."

"Si mais je veux que tu sois présent et je suis sûr que lui aussi. Enfin si tu veux bien."

Derek poussa doucement Stiles qui partit se jeter dans les bras de son père, puis il entra à son tour en saluant d'un signe de la tête le shérif qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

"Papa si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Heureusement que Derek était là."

"Oui heureusement qu'il était là, d'ailleurs je suis content que tu l'ai amené avec toi je tenais vraiment à le remercier."

"Vous ne devriez pas me remercier car c'est à cause de moi que c'est arrivé." soupira Derek d'un air gêné sous les regards des deux Stilinski.

"Peu importe, tu n'as pas souhaité ce qui est arrivé et le plus important pour moi c'est que tu aies protégé Stiles. Il est tout ce qui me reste depuis que sa mère est partie donc merci infiniment."

"Je vous en prie c'était la moindre des choses."

"Accepterais-tu de continuer à veiller encore un peu sur mon idiot de fils?"

Derek accepta silencieusement et Stiles qui passa au rouge pivoine demanda à son père de cesser de dire des âneries.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à discuter avec le shérif, les deux jeunes hommes le laissèrent se reposer et rentrèrent au loft où ils savaient que la meute les attendait.

"Merci." dit simplement Stiles brisant à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé entre eux sur le chemin du retour.

"Je trouve que tu me remercie un peu trop en ce moment."

"C'est toi qui en fait trop pour moi. D'un côté c'est flippant et de l'autre, je pourrais m'y habituer. En tout cas merci d'avoir partagé ce moment avec mon père."

"Bah quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait que toi, j'ai eu pitié de lui. Le pauvre, devoir supporter cet adolescent sarcastique et hyperactif tout le temps ça doit pas être de tout repos. Discuter avec un être censé a dû lui faire du bien."

"Dis donc Sourwolf sois pas malpoli." ronchonna Stiles plaçant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du loup.

Tous deux se mirent à sourire et continuèrent à s'envoyer de gentils piques pendant le restant du trajet et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le loft, ils furent surpris de voir la meute qui les attendait déjà et les regardaient d'un air suspect.

"On est dans la troisième dimension ou quoi, Derek et Stiles qui chahutent ensemble, on aura tout vu." s'inquiéta Scott.

"Et ouais, on est copain comme cochon maintenant." rétorqua Stiles posant son bras sur les épaules de l'alpha qui lui mit une petite claque sur le sommet du crâne.

"On ne va peut-être pas abuser non plus."

"Je vous avais dit qu'ils avaient plein de choses à se dire. Et encore, je suis sûre qu'ils ne se sont pas tout dit." déclara fièrement Lydia.

Stiles rougit et Derek grogna avant de faire taire tout son petit monde et de les faire rentrer. Ils firent tous le point sur la situation et prirent des nouvelles du shérif. Puis comme à leur habitude, un joyeux bordel s'empara du loft. Lydia prit son ami à part se mettant en quête d'information croustillantes.

"Alors raconte? Vous en êtes où Derek et toi?"

"Euh comment ça on en est où ?"

"Stiles, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les sentiments que tu as développé pour notre alpha."

"Moins fort, je te rappelle qu'on est entouré de loups garous aux oreilles sensibles." chuchota Stiles plaçant sa main sur la bouche de Lydia avant de poursuivre les joues rougissantes "Et déjà, il n'y a rien entre nous."

"A part une forte attirance inavouée, tu veux dire?"

"A sens unique donc ça n'a aucun intérêt." avoua-t-il enfin d'un air blasé.

"A sens unique je ne crois pas. Cora m'a raconté votre expédition. Et je parie qu'il a bien pris soin de toi depuis votre sortie de l'hôpital."

"Il a fait ce qu'il aurait fait pour n'importe quel membre de la meute."

"Bien sûr bien sûr, raconte-moi."

Stiles soupira mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa belle blonde vénitienne alors il lui raconta les dernières heures qu'il venait de passer avec l'alpha.

"Comme n'importe quel membre de la meute hein? C'est vrai. Le connaissant, je suis certaine qu'il laisse beaucoup de monde entrer dans son lit et se coller à lui pour roupiller. « conclut-elle sourire aux lèvres.

"J'espère bien que non !" soupira Stiles d'une voix à peine audible et posant un regard fixe sur Derek qui dût le ressentir puisqu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder à son tour.


	4. Partie 3A

Quelques temps après, la vie normale avait repris son cours à quelques petits détails que la meute avait pu remarquer.

Leur alpha paraissait moins grognon, plus attentif à eux. Ils avaient remarqués que sa relation avec l'adolescent hyperactif s'était aussi améliorée, leurs accrochages étaient moins nombreux. Ils pensaient que le loup était devenu plus patient, plus tolérant mais ne se doutaient pas, à l'exception de Lydia, des sentiments qui sommeillaient entre ces deux-là.

Avec le shérif aussi, sa relation avait évolué. Le père avait désormais une grande confiance en l'homme qui l'avait sauvé tout en protégeant son fils. Noah faisait alors souvent appel à Derek pour l'aider dans son boulot. Il arrivait donc à l'alpha de passer parfois du temps dans la maison des Stilinski.

Pourtant entre Derek et Stiles, si la relation était moins conflictuelle, elle n'avait pas évolué beaucoup plus. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais parlé des baisers échangés.

L'adolescent était toujours amoureux en secret du loup tentant tant bien que mal de le cacher. L'alpha lui, même s'il se sentait attiré par l'humain se voilait la face pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un caprice de son loup et voulait s'en tenir à la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne plus jamais laisser entrer quelqu'un dans son cœur.

Un soir, après l'avoir aidé sur une affaire, Derek raccompagnait le shérif à la maison des Stilinski et celui-ci l'invita à boire un verre. Pendant qu'ils discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, un abominable cri d'effroi retentit dans la maison.

"Ce soir encore …" soupira Noah en posant son verre alors que Derek lui avait sursauté.

Le shérif n'en dit pas plus et se précipita à l'étage suivi de Derek qui avait reconnu la voix de Stiles mais ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

Noah entra dans la chambre de son fils qui hurlait alors même qu'il était endormi dans son lit, il le prit dans ses bras le secouant et l'appelant à plusieurs reprises pour que celui-ci ouvre ses yeux dont une larme s'était échappée.

"Encore… Désolé papa, ça va maintenant. Merci."

"C'est sur ?"

"Oui je vais bien je te le jure."promit Stiles avant d'apercevoir dans l'entrée de sa chambre Derek qui était resté silencieux regardant la scène d'un regard inquiet.

"Salut Derek, désolé pour le dérangement, ce n'était rien juste un petit cauchemar."

Derek ne répondit que par un léger sourire, mais à l'intérieur de lui il tentait de calmer son loup qui s'était agité à la vue de Stiles dans une telle détresse.

Noah embrassa son fils sur le front lui demandant de se rendormir puis redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, l'alpha lui emboitant le pas.

"Juste un petit cauchemar mon œil. Et pourquoi encore ? Expliquez-moi ?"

"Il hurle ainsi toute les nuits depuis mon enlèvement. Il me faut le secouer et l'appeler de plus en plus fort pour qu'il se réveille. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces cauchemars mais ça va en empirant."

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?"

"A sa demande. Mais là, je n'en peux plus. Surtout qu'il y a des nuits ou je ne suis pas à la maison, je ne sais pas ce qui peut lui arriver."

"Je veillerai sur lui, je vous le promets. Bon je rentre, il se fait tard."

Noah raccompagna Derek, le remerciant et lui serrant la main avant de refermer derrière lui.

Ayant rejoint sa voiture, le loup resta un moment devant celle-ci fixant la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Il utilisa ses sens de loup pour vérifier la respiration de l'adolescent avant de partir. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, le terrible hurlement de Stiles lui vrillait encore les tympans.

Le lendemain, à la tombée de la nuit, Derek était devant la maison des Stilinski, il savait que le shérif était absent pour la nuit. Puisque l'adolescent n'avait voulu parler de ses cauchemars à personne, l'alpha avait décidé de veiller sur lui de loin sans se faire remarquer. Il monta discrètement sur le toit du garage afin de voir ce qui se passait dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Il le vit à son bureau bossant sur ses cours. A travers la fenêtre entre ouverte la voix de Stiles lui parvenait et il pouvait l'entendre râler après ces foutus cours de chimie qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Puis ayant du mal à se concentrer, il se balança sur sa chaise jusqu'à se casser la figure. Il se releva regardant autour de lui avant de se dire qu'il était seul. Il sortit une boîte de gâteaux de son tiroir qu'il commença à grignoter à pleine bouche. Après une bonne heure, Stiles se leva et disparut de la chambre. Derek tendit l'oreille et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau, il comprit que Stiles était sous la douche. Pendant qu'il attendait le retour de l'adolescent, Derek vit son visage se refléter dans la fenêtre de la chambre et il se rendit compte qu'il arborait un sourire. Il se surprit lui-même.

"Ce sourire c'est à Stiles et ses singeries que je le dois. Avant le voir ainsi me mettait hors de moi et maintenant je suis là à l'admirer pendant des heures en souriant. En plus, je trouve ça assez distrayant et je crois que je pourrais faire ça plus souvent. Cet adolescent a déjà un effet assez embêtant sur mon loup voilà qu'il agit aussi sur moi. Je me ramollis, je dois faire attention à pas trop me laisser aller." pensa-t-il.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion lorsque le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre en boxer, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant encore sur son torse nu. A cette vue, Derek sentit le loup en lui s'emballer et il déglutit difficilement. L'adolescent s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit assez rapidement. Derek le surveillait tout en utilisant son ouïe de loup garou pour écouter les battements de son cœur. Il trouvait ce son apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accéléra, une odeur amère d'angoisse émanait de lui et il s'agitait de plus en plus. Derek entra par la fenêtre et commença à parler doucement à Stiles pour le calmer mais sans résultat. Son état empira jusqu'à pousser le même cri de d'effroi que la veille. Derek eu l'impression que ce cri écorchait ses entrailles. Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules le secouant et appelant son nom, toujours rien. Il prit alors sa forme de loup et poussa un long hurlement.

L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, la respiration saccadée.

"Derek ? J'ai cru entendre sa voix. J'ai dû rêver."

Il tourna la tête et aperçut au pied de son lit, un magnifique loup noir au yeux rouges qui le fixait en silence. Il se frotta les yeux, regarda le loup, compta ses doigts puis regarda le loup.

"Euh ok, donc je suis réveillé mais il y a bel et bien un loup au pied de mon lit."

Du fond de son lit, pas très rassuré, il n'osait plus bouger et le loup le fixait silencieusement. Comprenant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il s'approcha légèrement et planta ses yeux whisky dans ceux du loup.

"Derek ? C'est toi ?"

Le loup ne réagit pas.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne nous a jamais fait part d'une transformation si belle, en plus ces yeux rouges, lui a perdu les siens il y a un moment. Et puis surtout qu'est ce qu'il ferait chez moi en pleine nuit. En tout cas, ton hurlement m'a sorti de cet affreux cauchemar, merci." dit-il accompagnant sa dernière phrase d'une caresse sur la tête du loup.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un coup de museau dans le cou, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Haha, ça chatouille, arrête voyons. Vraiment merci, je fais cet affreux cauchemar chaque nuit depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Si tu savais comme c'est épuisant." reprit Stiles une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Le loup se redressa posa ses pattes avant sur les épaules de Stiles et commença à lui donner des coups des langues.

"Tu essaie de me consoler. Tu es vraiment gentil. J'en ai besoin en ce moment, je crois qu'avoir failli perdre et mon père et l'homme que j'aime la même nuit m'a légèrement ébranlé."

Le loup s'arrêta et jappa avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que j'te raconte? C'est une longue histoire tu sais."

Le loup sauta sur le lit et s'allongea de tout son long. L'adolescent haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur le dos à côté de l'animal.

"Je crois que tout a commencé quand cet homme est entré dans ma vie. Je crois que la seule chose que nous ayons en commun est d'avoir perdu des personnes que nous aimions. Mais pour y faire face nous avons pris des chemins complètements opposés. J'ai choisis d'enterrer tout ça sous une bonne dose de sarcasme et de m'entourer de monde alors que lui a décidé de fermer son cœur et de s'isoler. Être si différents nous a fait démarrer sur une mauvaise base. Malgré tout je crois qu'avec les épreuves qu'on a affrontées jusqu'à maintenant nous avons appris à nous connaître et nous faire confiance. Les évènements de ces derniers mois ont même complètement chamboulé ma vision de lui. Lorsque je l'ai vu si humain, si désemparé face au risque de perdre sa sœur, mon cœur s'est complètement retourné. J'ai eu envie d'exploser sa carapace et d'être spécial pour lui."

Il se tourna sur le côté et caressa doucement la fourrure du loup tout en continuant son monologue.

"Ces derniers temps, on dirait qu'il s'est un peu adouci, il fait plus attention à la meute. Lorsque mon père a été enlevé, il a été présent pour moi, patient et attentif. Il a même risqué sa vie pour me protéger et sauver mon père. Toute cette douceur dont il est capable n'a fait qu'amplifier mon envie de lui appartenir. Etrangement la façon dont tu as agi ce soir, tu me fais penser à lui. Vous avez la même chaleur et la même odeur. Mais impossible que tu sois Derek hein. Et de toute façon, pour lui, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un membre de la meute au même niveau que tous les autres. Je ne serai jamais spécial à ses yeux. Pourtant je donnerais tant pour pouvoir être là comme ça contre lui."

Stiles s'endormit tout contre le loup en prononçant cette dernière phrase.

Derek était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'imaginait pas que le cœur de Stiles puisse abriter ces sentiments pour lui. Il repensa soudainement au baiser de la dernière fois. Connaissant Stiles, Derek avait pensé qu'il y avait une raison idiote derrière son geste mais il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça. Mais ce qui le troublait plus encore c'était qu'il puisse, sans s'en rendre compte, le reconnaître sous sa forme de loup.

Il admira un long moment le visage endormi de Stiles écoutant sa respiration. A un moment, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, son visage se crisper et il tremblait légèrement. Il l'entendit alors prononcer à voix basse son prénom, rapprocher encore son corps tout en agrippant la fourrure du loup de sa main. Il se calma immédiatement après cela, ses traits se radoucirent et son souffle repris un rythme mélodieux aux oreilles de Derek. L'alpha ferma les yeux un moment et se sentit complètement apaisé. Il posa sa tête près du visage de Stiles afin de pouvoir profiter de sa douce odeur puis il s'endormit ainsi.

Au lever du jour, Derek ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était le visage endormi et paisible de Stiles. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit puis il pensa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Quelques instants plus tard, le réveil de l'adolescent sonna et celui-ci grogna resserrant la fourrure du loup entre ses doigts.

Le loup amusé poussa de la truffe le visage de Stiles.

"Non… Derek… encore cinq minutes stp."

Le loup fut à la fois surpris et amusé, il continua donc son manège jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme veuille bien lui montrer ses beaux yeux whisky.

"Oh bonjour toi tu es encore là." bailla-t-il en caressant le dessous du museau du loup qui jappa doucement.

"Oui merci j'ai vraiment bien dormi, aucun cauchemar. Je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi. La dernière fois que j'ai si bien dormi c'était cette fameuse nuit au loft. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois me lever et me préparer avant d'être à la bourre pour les cours. Tu fais quoi toi, tu ne vas pas rester là tu dois bien avoir un foyer ou une meute?"

Le loup se leva du lit en même temps que l'adolescent qui lui fit une ultime caresse.

"Merci encore, tu reviendras me voir j'espère."

Le loup jappa et sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre pour disparaître en quelques secondes.

La journée passa à toute allure pour l'adolescent, qui rentrait chez lui au volant de sa jeep.

"Bonjour papa, comment a été la nuit au poste." demanda-t-il, embrassant son père qui était dans la cuisine une tasse de café à la main.

"Plutôt calme, et toi ta nuit? Tu as pu dormir?"

"J'ai très bien dormi, aucun cauchemar."

"C'est vrai que tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça va durer." espera Noah après avoir fixé intensément son fils quelques instants.

"Si je le rencontre à nouveau qui sait."

Noah regarda Stiles d'un air interrogateur et celui-ci lui répondit juste d'un lever de sourcil avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, son premier geste fut d'ouvrir sa fenêtre avant d'aller sous la douche. A son retour, il fut déçu de voir la pièce toujours aussi vide. Son père l'appela pour le dîner. Au cours du repas, il regarda par la fenêtre où la nuit était tombée, il espéra un instant que cela ferait venir le loup. Après avoir aidé le shérif à débarrasser, il remonta, mais toujours personne. Il soupira puis s'installa à son bureau pour essayer de se concentrer sur ses cours. Il mit un casque sur ses oreilles et chanta à tue-tête tout en ouvrant son cahier. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait gribouillé machinalement tout au long de sa journée quelques croquis du magnifique loup noir au yeux rouges. Après une heure d'études et de chant intensif, il s'étira sur sa chaise la tête penchée en arrière et vit alors que le loup était là, couché sur son lit le fixant. Un sourire illumina son visage, il alla s'assoir à côté de l'animal lui caressant le dessus de la tête.

"Alors comme ça, tu es revenu. Ça me fait plaisir. Alors monsieur le loup mystérieux a-t-il passé une bonne journée?"

Le loup lui mit un coup de museau dans le coup.

"Je prends ça pour un oui, moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne journée. On s'est bien marré pendant le cours d'économie, faut dire que le coach a fait fort…" commença Stiles s'allongeant sur le côté. Il racontait sa journée pendant que ses mains caressaient la fourrure du loup qui s'était installé contre lui écoutant son histoire avec intérêt.

"Décidément tu as beau me faire étrangement pensé à Derek, je ne pense pas que lui aurait réussi à rester aussi longtemps à m'écouter parler tout seul."

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté pour seule réponse.

"Enfin il est tard, je vais me coucher j'ai encore du sommeil à rattraper tu restes? Tu me prêtes encore ta fourrure?"

Un nouveau coup de museau lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait s'installer comme la nuit précédente.

Ce fut donc une seconde nuit où Stiles s'endormit et réussit à éloigner les cauchemars tout en serrant dans ses mains la douce fourrure de l'alpha. Ce fut aussi un second matin où la première chose qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux était ce magnifique loup.

Les nuits passèrent et se ressemblèrent pendant un temps car le loup avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à l'adolescent tous les soirs, à passer du temps à l'écouter parler, le regarder étudier mais aussi veiller sur son sommeil qui s'améliorait de jours en jours.

Un samedi matin alors qu'il n'avait pas cours et avait donc pu prolonger sa nuit au côté du loup, Stiles s'éveilla doucement. Il voulut caresser encore un peu la douce fourrure avant d'ouvrir les yeux mais la sensation sous ses doigts fut différente. Il mit son cerveau en marche quelques secondes tout en continuant de remuer les doigts. Il ne trouva aucune fourrure, juste une surface lisse et légèrement ondulée. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le visage endormi de Derek au lieu du loup noir. Il referma les yeux et les rouvrit mais pas d'erreur c'était bel et bien Derek face à lui. Il baissa légèrement le regard et pu confirmer que c'était bien le torse nu de l'alpha que ses doigts avaient caressés quelques secondes auparavant. Son cerveau carbura alors à plein régime et choqué, il se redressa dans le lit.

"Derek ? Derek réveille toi!"

"Stiles, on est samedi, il est encore tôt, rendors-toi !" grogna Derek renfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Le loup mit quelques secondes à réaliser ses paroles puis ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'adolescent qui le regardait fixement.

"Tu m'expliques ?!" s'énerva l'hyperactif.

"Et merde, l'éclipse de lune, j'avais oublié ce détail !" soupira l'alpha.

"Je dois vraiment en déduire que ce magnifique loup noir aux yeux rouges c'était toi ? "

Derek resta silencieux le regardant fixement.

"Ok… Les yeux rouges, je suppose que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs d'alpha ? Quand ?"

"Le soir où Deucalion est mort."

"Et tu comptais en informer la meute un jour ? Tout comme pour cette transformation ? Nan en fait, laisse tomber, je m'en fous, ce que je veux que tu m'expliques c'est cette comédie que tu me fais depuis deux semaines ?"

"Le shérif m'a dit pour les cauchemars, alors j'ai voulu veiller sur toi mais comme tu ne voulais en parler à personne…"

"Super papa."

"Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour savoir et c'est ma propre décision de venir veiller sur toi." répondit le loup doucement essayant de calmer l'adolescent.

"Et pourquoi tu voudrais veiller sur moi?"

"Stiles tu fais partie de ma meute."

"Ouais pour toi je ne suis qu'un membre lambda de cette foutue meute. T'as dû bien te marrer quand tu as entendu le pauvre petit humain faiblard avouer qu'il était fou amoureux de son alpha."

"Stiles…"

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de répondre à ces sentiments pas vrai ?"

"Stiles, désolé, je…"

"C'est sûr que je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de la belle et douce Paige."

Face au silence du loup, Stiles explosa "Derek, vas t'en. Et ne reviens pas, je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi tout seul. Pars ! Maintenant !"

L'alpha lança un regard plein de regret vers l'adolescent avant de disparaître par la fenêtre alors que celui-ci s'effondra en larmes sur son lit.

Stiles passa la journée enfermé chez lui sans donner de nouvelles à personne. Il ne se rendit même pas au loft en fin d'après-midi pour rejoindre toute la meute. Lorsque son père l'appela pour manger, il ne souhaita pas descendre. Au moment de se coucher, les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la journée, il prit soin de vérifier que sa fenêtre était bien fermée, il regarda tristement son lit vide et soupira avant de s'y coucher. Il sentit l'odeur encore présente de Derek sur l'un des oreillers, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sanglot. Quelques heures plus tard les cauchemars qu'ils avaient esquivé les nuits précédentes revinrent le hanter pire que jamais. Son hurlement déchira à nouveau la nuit. Son père arriva en courant pour le prendre sans ses bras et le réveiller en l'appelant de toute ses forces. Il se réveilla complètement en nage, la respiration saccadée.

"C'est bon Stiles c'est fini, tout va bien respires."

"Papa c'est toi. Merci."

"C'est à nouveau tes cauchemars ? Ça allait mieux pourtant c'est derniers temps." s'inquiéta le shérif.

"Hum, je pensais aussi en avoir fini, fichu alpha." soupira Stiles d'un air désespéré.

Le shérif regarda son fils sans vraiment comprendre. Il l'embrassa et repartit dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, Stiles répéta le même schéma. C'est pâle et fatigué qu'il se rendit au lycée le lundi matin.

"Stiles qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta Lydia assise à côté de lui lors de leur troisième heure de cour.

"Tout va bien pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Te fout pas de moi, je te connais. Tu es bien trop silencieux, tu as une tête de déterré et surtout on t'a pas vu au loft ces deux derniers jours."

"Ouais désolé, j'ai été très occupé. Ce qui explique aussi que je sois si crevé."

"Derek n'a cessé de demander de tes nouvelles. Et surtout tu as raté la bonne nouvelle, il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'alpha."

"Et dire qu'il a fallu en arriver là pour qu'il parle. Mais faire croire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, laisse-moi rire."

"Ok, je vois... Tu m'expliques ?! " réclama la blonde vénitienne.

"Ya rien à dire." insista Stiles pour clore la discussion.

Les jours suivants passèrent sans que Stiles ne se montre au loft, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse pour les membres de la meute qui commençaient à se poser des questions. Quant à Derek, sa mauvaise humeur s'amplifiait au fil des jours sans qu'aucun ne comprenne pourquoi sauf Lydia qui avait une brève idée.

"Derek, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stiles et toi, mais vous devez vous parler." osa Lydia un soir après le départ du reste de la meute.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Oh s'il te plait Derek, les autres ne voient peut-être rien mais moi je connais Stiles par cœur et toi, ta mauvaise humeur te trahit."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Stiles."

"Non bien sûr, alors réfléchis-y? De plus, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelques choses de plus profond dans son mal-être alors tu dois vraiment veiller sur lui."

La porte d'entrée du loft se referma derrière elle, laissant l'alpha perdu dans ses pensées.

Le soir venu, Derek s'allongea sur son lit, repensant aux paroles de Lydia.

"C'est vrai que je suis irrité depuis que Stiles m'a renvoyé de sa chambre l'autre soir. Mais qu'est ce qui m'irrite vraiment. La façon dont il s'est adressé à moi? Avoir fait ce faux pas pour en arriver là? Ne plus pouvoir veiller sur lui? Lydia a dit qu'il allait mal, ses cauchemars ont-ils repris le dessus? Le savoir mal et ne pas pouvoir intervenir m'agace profondément. Ça allait pourtant mieux quand j'étais près de lui."

Il repensa alors aux nuits précédentes qu'il avait passé dans le lit de l'adolescent, celui-ci endormi contre lui, tremblant par moments, s'accrochant à sa fourrure et appelant doucement son nom. Il se rappela la sensation d'apaisement à écouter ce cœur qui bat, sentir cette odeur douce et sucrée. Il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Soudain, lui revint aussi en mémoire la vision du jeune homme sortant de la douche le premier soir et des deux baisers fugaces qu'ils avaient déjà échangés.

"C'est vrai que j'ai envie de le voir, savoir qu'il va bien, être près de lui, le sentir et le toucher. Le sentir et le toucher? J'ai envie de ... J'aurais vraiment craqué pour ce gamin insupportable?"

D'ailleurs, il ne le trouvait plus si insupportable ces derniers temps, mais depuis quand cela avait-il changé? Il repensa alors à la réaction de son loup depuis le début, de sa colère quand Deucalion avait posé la main sur lui.

"A croire que je défendais mon compagnon? Impossible, c'était Paige. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça, je me suis promis de ne plus laisser personne entrer dans mon cœur." chercha-t-il à se convaincre, se retournant et tentant tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, après une très mauvaise nuit, Derek se décida à rendre visite au shérif au poste qui lui fit part de l'état inquiétant de l'adolescent.

"Je ne comprends pas trop pendant un temps ses cauchemars avaient cessés? Mais là c'est pire que jamais."

"Lydia pense qu'il y a peut-être une partie de surnaturel derrière ces cauchemars donc si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit prévenez-moi. Mais c'est peut-être aussi en partie ma faute alors pardonnez-moi." s'excusa le loup.

"Derek, je te fais confiance, même si c'est ta faute je suis sûr que ce n'est pas voulu et je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour veiller sur lui." le rassurant Noah.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lydia, paniquée, débarqua au loft en pleine nuit, tambourinant à la porte jusqu'à ce que l'alpha lui ouvre.

"Derek, je crois que Stiles a disparu. Il faut qu'on le retrouve."

"Comment ça?" s'inquiéta Derek.

"Cette nuit, je me suis réveillée en hurlant, j'entendais sa voix qui me disais de le trouver. Je suis allée chez lui, il n'était pas là. Son téléphone ne répond pas."

"Tu en es certaine? Tu as prévenu Noah ? "

"Certaine et tu es le premier à qui j'en parle."

"Ok, préviens la meute. Je pars à sa recherche, on reste en contact."

Derek décida de prévenir le shérif, ils se mirent à sa recherche tout comme le reste de la meute. Après plusieurs longues heures de recherche infructueuses, ils se rendirent dans un dernier endroit : le cimetière.

C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent Stiles endormi roulé en boule sur la tombe de sa mère. Vêtu uniquement de son pyjama, il était en hypothermie. Son père le prit dans ses bras et l'appela. C'est dans un cri effroyable déchirant la nuit qu'il se réveilla.

"Ça va, c'est fini tout va bien Fils"

"Papa! Derek…"

"Mais enfin que fais-tu là ?"

Stiles regarda rapidement autour lui.

"Je ne sais pas la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais dans ma chambre." souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

"Une crise de somnambulisme peut-être, ça lui est déjà arrivé quand il était petit mais il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'en faisait plus." supposa Noah.

"Il est gelé, on l'emmène à l'hôpital." proposa Derek en le portant dans ses bras.

Le shérif conduisait à vive allure et toutes sirènes hurlantes direction l'hôpital pendant que sur le siège arrière Derek collait Stiles contre lui pour essayer de le réchauffer grâce à sa température élevée de loup.

Pendant que les médecins prenaient en charge l'adolescent, le loup prévint la meute qu'ils pouvaient rentrer se reposer qu'il les tiendrait informés.

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux, Stiles aperçut son père endormi, lui tenant la main et assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Derek qui le fixait silencieusement les traits du visage tirés.

"Stiles, ça va?"

"…"

"Stiles, je …"

"Laisse tomber. Pas maintenant, pas ici, mon père est là."

"Tu veux que je parte?"

Stiles resta silencieux et Noah se réveilla dans la foulée.

"Stiles, tu es réveillé tout va bien?"

"Je vais prévenir Melissa et vous chercher du café." informa le loup qui prenait la sortie de la chambre.

"Ça va papa, ça va."

Melissa vint ausculter Stiles qui lui fit part des différents symptômes dont il souffrait ces derniers temps. Noah fut troublé car cela lui rappelait ceux de sa défunte femme. Il fut décidé de faire passer des tests à Stiles.

Lorsque les résultats annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle, Derek se sentit mal, sans rien dire à personne, il grimpa dans sa Camaro et roula jusqu'à la maison familiale des Hale.

Arrivé sur place son téléphone sonna, il vit le nom de Stiles s'afficher. La gorge nouée, il décrocha.

"Derek, je sais que la situation entre nous est un peu tendue en ce moment, elle l'a même toujours été mais quoi qu'il en soit en tant que membre de ta meute, j'ai un service à te demander. Depuis que ma mère est morte ça a toujours été seulement mon père et moi. Entre son métier et les évènements surnaturels, il se retrouve souvent en danger, alors je t'en supplie, veille sur lui quand je ne serai plus là."

"Stiles …"

"Derek s'il te plaît. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça" insista Stiles, la voix tremblante.

"Promis."

Stiles raccrocha après un dernier merci, Derek jeta son téléphone contre le mur de la maison, se transforma en loup, hurla aussi fort qu'il put et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au lieu où était morte quelques années plus tôt la douce Paige. Il s'effondra au sol.

"Ça recommence, je vais encore perdre la personne que j'aime. Et cette fois même avant d'avoir pu partager quoi que ce soit avec elle. Juste parce que j'avais peur de souffrir comme quand tu es parti, j'ai tout fait pour fermer mon cœur. Et pourtant, je ne sais comment avant même de m'en rendre compte, il en avait déjà pris possession. Je me dois de lui dire ce que je ressens et tout faire pour le sauver. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Paige, je pensais que tu étais celle qui m'était destiné mais je pense m'être trompé. Alors c'est décidé, je dois y aller."

Il repris sa forme humaine pour se rendre à l'hôpital ou tous les membres de la meute étaient présents et anormalement agités.

"Je dois voir Stiles, que se passe-t-il?"

"Il n'est plus là." marmonna Scott.

"Comment ca, il n'est plus là?"

"Quand on a eu les résultats avec Melissa on a comparé l'image avec celle de Claudia. Elles étaient exactement similaires. Ce qui est chose impossible." expliqua Noah.

"Mon impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel derrière son état serait donc qu'on a pas pu le vérifier car quand on est retourné à sa chambre il était parti." supposa Lydia. "D'après Deaton, il pourrait être possédé par un esprit qui se nourrit de son mal-être pour prendre possession de son corps." conclut Scott.

"Ok et on a quelle option?" demanda l'alpha.

"Pour l'instant, on le retrouve et on l'apporte à la clinique de Deaton qui recherche une solution en ce moment même."

La meute de divisa en plusieurs groupes pour partir à la recherche de Stiles.

Derek accompagné de Lydia et Peter se rendirent au loft où il trouvèrent le jeune homme qui les attendait.

"Stiles?" appela la jeune fille.

"Stiles n'est plus là, il fait un gros dodo. J'en profite pour utiliser son corps."

"Stiles, je sais que tu nous entends, reviens." ordonna l'alpha.

"Ahah, Derek. C'est en partie grâce à toi que je peux autant me rassasier du trouble présent en cet adolescent."

"Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, on a des choses à se dire Stiles alors cesse de te cacher."grogna Derek d'une voix plus forte que précédemment.

Il s'approcha de Stiles qui commença à lui asséner des coups mais Derek ne répondit que par la parole. Il avait l'espoir de faire émerger l'esprit de l'hyperactif sans avoir à blesser son corps. Après plusieurs minutes de cette bagarre à sens unique, Derek était en sang au sol.

"Bon ce petit manège a assez duré, on passe au plan B." intervint Peter.

"Quel plan B ? Attends Peter je te préviens, je t'interdis de le blesser." ordonna Derek.

"Quelques petites égratignures ne vont pas le tuer, tu auras tout ton temps pour prendre soin de lui quand on l'aura ramené Derek." rétorqua Peter engageant le combat avec Stiles. Il réussit à déboiter l'une des épaule de l'adolescent et à lui bloquer l'autre bras.

Alors que Derek grogna, Peter donna le signal à Lydia qui s'approcha de Stiles pour lui planter une seringue dans le cou.

"Peter, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait? Réponds moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'écharpe." hurla de colère Derek voyant Stiles s'effondrer au sol.

"Juste un peu de venin de canima pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant qu'on le ramène. Quand à son épaule, elle est juste déboîtée, il n'y a qu'à la remettre en place." expliqua-t-il en se penchant sur l'adolescent et le regardant sourire aux lèvres avant d'attraper son bras et le remettre en place.

"Maintenant il est prêt pour le transport direction la clinique, je te laisse l'honneur de le porter. Enfin si tu arrives encore à te lever." annonça fièrement Peter.

"C'est bon, ne le touche plus." pesta Derek.

"On a pas le temps de se chamailler, on ne sait pas combien de temps le venin fera effet alors emmenons le rapidement." intervint Lydia.

Derek pris Stiles dans ses bras et le chargea dans la voiture direction la clinique alors que Lydia profita du trajet pour prévenir le reste de la meute.


	5. Partie 3B

Tout le monde se réunit chez Deaton qui leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour récupérer Stiles. Il suffisait de plonger Stiles ainsi que la personne qui a le plus d'affinités avec lui dans un bain glacé afin de les amener à un état proche de la mort. C'est dans ce lieu entre la vie et la mort qu'ils pourront communiquer et donc charge à la personne de convaincre Stiles de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Tout le monde s'affairait à installer les glacons dans les deux baignoires.

"Lydia tu veux y aller? Si tu ne le sens pas, je veux bien le faire après tout nous sommes ses deux amis les plus proches." annonça Scott.

"Scott ne soit pas vexé mais si on doit envoyer la personne la plus proche de Stiles ça ne sera ni toi ni moi. Je crois que c'est l'occasion parfaite de vous expliquer tout les deux." proposa Lydia en s'adressant à Derek qui acquiesça, tout ça sous les regards perdus de la meute.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Stiles fut installé dans une baignoire et Derek prit place dans l'autre. Au compte de trois, tout les membres de la meute furent missionner pour tenir immerger les deux hommes jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Derek était dans la maison des Hale et celle-ci était telle que dans son enfance. Un rire qu'il connaissait l'interpella. A côté de lui, dans le canapé, était assise Laura, une part de pizza dans la bouche.

"Laura ?"

"Derek !"

"Mais que…" tenta Derek complètement perdu.

"Quoi me dit pas que ce film te plaît pas. Les parents ratent quelque chose."

"Les parents ?"

"Oui, dire qu'ils préfèrent se faire un repas en amoureux au resto plutôt que regarder avec nous ce chef d'œuvre qu'est Star Wars." grimaça-t-elle.

En entendant le nom du film, Derek pensa soudainement à cet adolescent hyperactif et se rappela qu'il était censé le sortir des limbes de son cerveau. Il compris alors que la scène qui se jouait devant lui était ce que lui projetait son inconscient. Il prit quelques minutes pour profiter du souvenir de sa sœur. En la regardant s'agiter devant le film, de la pizza plein la bouche, il se surpris à la comparer à Stiles. Ils avaient la même joie de vivre, la même énergie, étaient autant décalés l'un que l'autre. C'est peut être çà qui faisait qu'il avait réussi jusque là à le supporter,il lui rappelait Laura. Il se leva du canapé attrapa sa sœur pour la tirer à lui et la serrer fort dans ses bras.

"Laura, j'ai un truc à faire, je dois sortir. Mais sache que je t'aime. Dis aux parents que je les aime aussi. Et surtout pardonnez moi !" lui murmura-t-il en la repoussant dans le canapé.

Puis il passa la porte d'entrée de la maison des Hale pour se retrouver automatiquement dans ce qu'il reconnut comme l'entrée de la maison Stilinski. Entendant la voix de Stiles, il se dirigea dans le salon où il aperçut alors la longue chevelure brune d'une femme installée dans le sofa.

Il s'approcha et vit le jeune homme allongé, la tête sur les genoux de la femme qui lui caressait les cheveux pendant que celui-ci lui racontait ses journées d'adolescent bien remplies. Le sourire qu'il vit sur le visage de Stiles le cloua sur place et son cœur se fissura. Il eut l'impression que tout les sourires qu'il avait pu voir sur le visage de l'hyperactif avant celui ci étaient faux ou forcés.

Il resta ainsi pétrifié plusieurs minutes, avant de contourner le sofa essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance et d'appeler le jeune homme.

"Derek ? Tiens quand on parle du grand méchant loup… Maman je te présente l'homme sexy et inaccessible qui a brisé le cœur de ton amour de fils."

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Toute la meute t'attends ?" soupira Derek après un signe de la tête pour saluer la femme en face de lui.

"M'attends pour quoi ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'humain faiblard. C'est pas sorcier d'ouvrir un livre ou une page Web. Vous devriez vous en sortir tout seul. Moi je reste ici à rattraper le temps perdu."

"Stiles…"

Pour montrer qu'il était décidé à ne pas bouger, Stiles ne répondit pas, gigota afin de cacher sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère en l'entourant de ses bras.

Après un nouveau soupir, Derek s'adressa à Claudia en tendant la main dans leur direction.

"Très bien. Madame Stilinski, puis je vous emprunter votre fils quelques instants?"

Claudia le regarda de ses beaux yeux whisky, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle redressa son fils, lui pris la main puis la glissa dans celle de Derek. Celui-ci tira Stiles contre lui entourant sa taille de son autre bras pour l'empêcher de se dégager.

"Maintenant je sais d'où te viennent ces yeux magnifiques et ce sourire ravageur." lui dit Derek en souriant à Maman Stilinski.

Entre leurs corps collés et les paroles que Derek venait de lâcher à son oreille, Stiles eut le souffle coupé un instant. Reprenant ses esprits, il déposa ses mains sur le torse musclé pour essayer de s'extraire de l'étreinte du loup.

"Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes belles paroles, lâche moi, je reste ici."

"Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. Viens voir cette personne avec moi et après si tu veux revenir près de ta mère, tu sera libre de le faire."

Il piqua la curiosité de Stiles qui cessa de se débattre.

"Qui veux tu me présenter?"

"Tu le sauras en temps voulu."

"Pff, tu promets que tu me laissera revenir ici ?"

Derek acquiesça simplement d'un signe de la tête.

"Je reviens vite maman. Je t'aime." indiqua Stiles en serrant sa mère dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur.

Il se tourna dans la direction de Derek qui après un hochement de tête pour remercier Claudia attrapa la main de l'adolescent et le tira à sa suite. Stiles suivit le loup tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa main dans celle de Derek. Lorsqu'il passèrent la porte de la maison des Stilinski, une douce musique se fit entendre. Stiles releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la salle de musique du lycée. Son regard se posa sur la jolie jeune fille qui jouait du violoncelle. Puis il sentit la main de Derek, toujours dans la sienne, commencer à trembler légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers le loup qui s'était figé un instant. Il l'appela doucement pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Derek sursauta, regarda Stiles et repris sa marche entraînant celui-ci avec lui jusque devant la jeune fille.

La musique s'arrêta et la jeune fille lâcha son instrument, se leva, posa doucement sa main sur la joue du loup en le fixant.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes silencieuse puis en prononçant son nom d'une voix douce, elle serra le loup dans ses bras, son visage posé sur le torse musclé.

"Paige !" souffla Derek qui lâcha la main de l'hyperactif pour la serrer plus fort encore contre lui.

Lorsque Stiles entendit ce prénom prononcé d'une voix si douce par le loup, une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il sentit son cœur se fissurer. Il regarda quelques secondes la scène sous ses yeux puis son regard dévia sur sa main à présent vide. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Derek l'avait-il fait venir ici afin qu'il voit qu'il n'était rien comparé à son premier amour perdu ? C'était trop dur à encaisser pour lui et il ne voulait pas craquer devant l'alpha. Il entama un mouvement pour faire demi-tour et retourner auprès de sa mère mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une poigne solide le retint par le bras. Retenant ses larmes, il tourna la tête afin de demander à ce qu'on le laisse partir mais avant d'avoir pu dire un seul mot, il vit Derek relâcher Paige, reculer et tirer sur le bras qu'il avait agrippé. Stiles se sentit emporté par ce mouvement et en un battement de cil, il se retrouva face à Paige, Derek derrière lui qui entourait sa taille de ses bras musclés. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il entendit l'alpha prendre la parole.

"Paige, voici celui dont je t'ai parlé, Stiles l'adolescent insupportable que mon loup veut revendiquer à tout prix. C'est vrai qu'il est trop bavard, trop énergique, trop curieux, trop intrépide et trop insoumis à mon goût mais je me suis rendu compte il y a peu que ces facettes me rappelait ma chère sœur Laura. Malgré tout, il est tout aussi intelligent, sensible, loyal et fidèle que toi. J'ai l'impression qu'il est un concentré à lui seul de toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées et perdues. C'est pour cette raison que je veux le protéger et le garder à mes côtés. Il a su s'insinuer sous ma carapace et m'atteindre en plein cœur."

Stiles resta abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ses yeux était rond comme des soucoupes et sa bouche ouverte, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Il vit un large sourire apparaître sur le visage de Paige. Celle ci fit un pas en avant vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de lui faire entendre sa douce voix.

"Enchantée Stiles. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il a enfin décidé d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un alors je peux te demander un service? Je voudrais que tu prennes soin du grand grincheux derrière toi. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, un brin ronchon mais il a bon fond. La vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeau jusqu'à maintenant alors je peux compter sur toi pour lui apporter enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite?"

La bouche encore grande ouverte Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un seul mot, il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Paige le remercia avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front et de disparaître par la porte de la salle de cours.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, le cerveau en ébullition, Stiles resta figé sur place alors que Derek desserra son étreinte pour agripper ses épaules et le tourner face à lui.

"Stiles, merci d'être venu. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Maintenant comme promis, tu es libre de choisir, passer cette porte pour retourner auprès de ta mère ou me suivre et retrouver la meute et ton père." le remercia Derek en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts-gris dans les siens.

Stiles, d'une main tremblotante attrapa celle de Derek et quelques mots presque inaudibles, sauf pour un loup, passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Je… avec toi…"

Derek lui sourit, attrapa son autre main, colla leur front et dans un souffle le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fallut quelques secondes à Stiles pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de l'alpha. Puis, il se décida à répondre au baiser en fermant les yeux.

À la seconde où il eut les yeux clos, Stiles eut une désagréable sensation comme s'il manquait d'air. Il sortit la tête de l'eau pour s'assoir dans la baignoire et tousser. Une fumée noire s'échappa de sa bouche signe qu'il n'était enfin plus possédé. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir toute la meute qui l'observait un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Je sais que je suis beau gosse mais arrêtez de me regarder tous comme ça, vous allez m'user."

Les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche et le sourire sur son visage permirent à tout le monde de se détendre.

Commençant par Scott et finissant par Lydia, tous, chacun leur tour, vinrent alors serrer dans leurs bras l'hyperactif et lui glisser un petit mot.

"Avez-vous pu régler le problème?" lui chuchota Lydia au creux de l'oreille.

"Hum, je crois."

"Allez c'est bon maintenant, je le ramène, il a besoin de repos. Vous pourrez profiter de lui demain. grogna Derek en attrapant Stiles pour le tirer à lui contre son torse musclé.

La meute bouche bée regarda Stiles sortir de la clinique, Derek sur ses talons le guidant jusqu'à la Camaro. Pendant le trajet en voiture, Derek attrapa son téléphone qu'il mit sur haut parleur.

"Derek ? Est ce que…" tenta de demander le shérif d'une voix inquiète.

"Oui, il est avec moi, il va bien, tout est fini." le rassura tout de suite l'alpha.

"Dieu merci. Quel soulagement."

"Je compte le garder avec moi cette nuit juste au cas où, je peux vous le ramener demain ?"

"Oui merci, je serais rassuré de savoir que tu veilles encore sur lui et de toute façon, je dois retourner au poste. Merci Derek. Dis lui que je l'aime, je vous attends demain pour le repas." balança rapidement Noah avant de raccrocher ne laissant même pas le temps à Stiles de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi.

En même temps, Stiles était perplexe face à la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre. Derek comptait le garder vers lui cette nuit et son père n'avait aucunement rechigné. Le silence résonna à nouveau dans la Camaro et Stiles, épuisé de ces derniers jours, tomba dans un sommeil longuement désiré.

Il entendit le moteur s'arrêter ainsi que le bruit des portières mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Derek le portait dans ses bras qu'il ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour apercevoir la maison des Hale. Il referma aussi vite les yeux et appuya légèrement sa tête contre ce torse si chaud.

Derek le porta jusqu'au premier étage où il le déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il allait s'éloigner du lit quand Stiles le retint par le bras.

"Me laisse pas Derek. J'ai… J'ai peur."

"Je n'allait pas partir. Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur tout est fini."

"Tout à l'heure, un instant tu m'embrassais et la seconde d'après j'étais dans une baignoire remplie d'eau alors je me dis que j'ai peut être rêvé ce moment tout comme le grand discours qui l'a précédé." avoua Stiles à demi-mot.

Derek se retourna, attrapa son poignet et le tira à lui. D'un bras, il le serra contre son corps alors que l'autre il attrapa sa nuque. Il fixa son regard dans les yeux whisky qui lui faisait face et colla leurs fronts.

"Il est vrai qu'à ce moment là, nous étions dans nos subconscients et non dans le monde réel mais tout les mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche je les ai bel et bien pensés. Quant au baiser interrompu…"

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. L'adolescent reconnut immédiatement la sensation procurée par les douces lèvres de l'alpha, il s'agrippa au maillot de Derek qui approfondit le baiser cherchant à caresser de sa langue celle du jeune homme. A bout de souffle, Stiles quitta les lèvres du loup sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

"Tu entends ?" lui demanda Derek qui sa main toujours sur la nuque de l'hyperactif le força à appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

"Si rapide…" souffla-t-il à voix basse et posant une main sur le torse musclé d'où lui parvenaient les battements de cœur de l'alpha.

"La faute à qui a ton avis?"

"Alors tout est vrai ?"

La main de Derek passa du crâne de Stiles à son menton afin de lui relever la tête et plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"Tout est vrai Stiles. Je t'aime." confirma Derek, prononçant alors des mots que l'adolescent n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre un jour.

Stiles se jeta sur Derek dans un baiser plus passionné que les précédents.

"Moi aussi, Derek, moi aussi, je t'aime." laissa échapper Stiles ses lèvres toujours collées à celles de Derek alors que sa bouche s'étira dans un large sourire.

Le baiser repris alors que les mains de Stiles agrippaient autant que possible la nuque du loup et celles de Derek quittèrent le dos de l'adolescent pour venir se poser sur les fines hanches de celui-ci cherchant à le coller encore plus à son corps.

Le baiser redoubla d'intensité alors que Derek poussa doucement Stiles pour le coucher sur le lit et se plaçer entre ses jambes. Alors que Derek retirait son t-shirt, Stiles en profita pour jeter un oeil à ce torse si musclé, caressant du bout des doigts le tracé des abdominaux et se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

"Hey à mon tour de me régaler !" signifia Derek avec un sourire carnassier et glissant ses mains sous le maillot de l'adolescent.

"Tu parles avec mon corps de petit humain faiblard, je fais pâle figure à côté du big bad wolf tout en muscle." bougonna Stiles.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es plutôt bien proportionné et complètement à mon goût." le rassura Derek qui confirma ses paroles en relevant le tissu centimètre par centimètre tout en couvrant chaque parcelle de peau de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le souffle de Stiles commençait à se faire plus accéléré et ses mains agrippaient les draps.

Arrivé au niveau de la clavicule de Stiles, Derek décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser pour de bon du maillot avant de glisser sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Il respira cette odeur qu'il aimait tant avant de déposer de légers baisers partant de l'arrière de l'oreille descendant jusqu'à la base de l'épaule où il s'évertua à marquer la peau sous ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'il se délectait du goût de la peau qu'il avait si longtemps attendu, le reste de son corps s'appuya sur Stiles laissant la bosse qui déformait son jean frotter contre l'aine de l'adolescent lui décrochant un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

Derek répondit par un grognement avant d'attraper à nouveau les lèvres de Stiles. Il décala légèrement son corps afin de laisser sa main descendre du cou jusqu'au ventre de Stiles. Il commença à déboutonner le jeans et à caresser la bosse par dessus le boxer du jeune homme. Stiles se cambra sous un nouveau gémissement. Il sentit sur ses lèvres le sourire de Derek. Alors que les doigts de Derek commençaient à se glisser sous l'élastique du sous vêtement, le cerveau de Stiles se réactiva quelques secondes.

"Ok attends… Derek… Attends stop." essaya d'articuler Stiles en attrapant la main de Derek pour le stopper et tentant par la même de reprendre son souffle.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Derek stoppant son activité.

"Et bien tu sais, je n'ai encore jamais fait ce genre de chose. Même pas avec une femme alors avec un mec. Bon je sais plus ou moins ce qui m'attends et c'est pas que j'en ai pas envie au contraire mais je flippe un peu." balbutia timidement Stiles.

"Stiles je ne te forcerai jamais à quoi que ce soit. Et ce soir, je ne comptais pas faire plus que ce que tu as déjà pu faire tout seul comme un grand." le rassura-t-il, la voix rauque.

"A part peut-être te faire découvrir qu'une bouche peut servir à autre chose que débiter des âneries sans queue ni tête. Mais si tu ne veux pas…" poursuivit-il d'un ton amusé.

"Ok j'ai compris, n'en dis pas plus ou je vais mourir sur place." l'interrompit Stiles lui mettant une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

Un sourire aux lèvres et sa main de nouveau libre, le loup put reprendre les choses là où il les avaient laissées. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Derek sur lui, entamer de légers va et vient, l'adolescent retira celle qu'il avait mis sur la bouche du loup pour se cacher les yeux avant de laisser échapper ces trois mots "Oh mon dieu !"

Derek, dans un rire non dissimulé, se releva et descendit le long du corps de son humain afin d'aller retirer complètement le jean et boxer de celui-ci. Après avoir effleuré de sa langue l'aine et le nombril de Stiles, il reprit ses long va et vient mais cette fois ci avec sa bouche.

L'adolescent se mordit la main qui était toujours sur sa bouche et glissa l'autre dans les cheveux de son loup avant de reprendre ses prières entre deux gémissements.

"Oh mon dieu… Derek… Oh mon dieu."

Après de longues minutes à subir cet intense supplice, Stiles attrapa la main de Derek qui se baladait sur son ventre et la tira vers lui afin de le faire remonter à non niveau.

"Derek… Attends stop… viens là."

"Que se passe-t-il ça ne va pas ?" lui demanda Derek remontant pour s'allonger à côté de Stiles et lui caressant le torse entre deux baisers.

"Oh si ça va, mais… toi aussi…" murmura-t-il, illustrant son propos en déboutonnant le jean de Derek et glissant sa main dans son boxer. Le loup comprit le message et se débarrassa de ses deux vêtements. Stiles enroula sa main sur la hanche de Derek pour le basculer sur le côté, puis se colla face à lui l'embrassant et laissant leurs deux membres se toucher arrachant un grognement de plaisir à son loup. Les deux membres dans sa main, Stiles commença de longs va et vient.

"Ensemble…" fût le seul mot cohérent qui pût ensuite franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Les deux amants étaient front contre front haletants, jusqu'au moment où arriva l'apogée du plaisir, tout deux se déversant entre leurs deux corps d'un seul et même gémissement.

Épuisé par toutes ces émotions, Stiles, après un dernier baiser à son loup, s'affala sur le torse musclé écoutant les battements de cœur de Derek, qui lui glissa son nez dans le cou de son humain, s'enivrant de cette odeur si chère à son cœur.

"Je crois que tu as eu raison de limiter les choses, j'ai déjà mon compte d'émotion pour ce soir." plaisanta Stiles.

"J'avoue que tu as réussi à me prendre de court aussi." lui avoua Derek.

Peu après tous deux s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre un sourire sur le visage.

Au petit matin, Derek ouvrit les yeux alors que son humain dormait encore profondément. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller sachant qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper, il se contenta de rester dans la même position caressant simplement le dos de Stiles et lui glissant doucement quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Merci de m'accepter, merci d'être toi, je t'aime."

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent un frisson sur le corps de Stiles. Ou peut-être était ce le souffle du loup dans son cou. Peu importait. Derek utilisa ses sens pour écouter la respiration calme et régulière de Stiles, et remplit ses poumons de l'odeur si sucrée. Tout cela était tellement apaisant qu'il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

La seconde fois, c'est Stiles qui s'éveilla en premier, il admira quelques minutes le visage si serein de son loup. Mais l'hyperactif ne put tenir en place bien longtemps, il commença à caresser du bout du doigt le ventre de son loup et à enchaîner de légers baisers partout sur son visage. Il réussit à arracher à Derek un premier grognement.

"Tu avais un air trop serein sur le visage, je ne suis pas habitué, du coup je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." plaisanta Stiles arrachant un second grognement à son loup avant de reprendre de plus belle "En fait, je sais pas ce que je préfère, dormir contre un Derek humain ou un Derek loup tout poilu, j'hésite vraiment."

Jamais deux sans trois, nouveau grognement.

"Tu vas vraiment parler autant dès le réveil ?" ronchonna gentillement le loup qui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Voyant Stiles prêt à engager un long monologue, il attrapa sa nuque pour le ramener à lui.

"Question bête, je sais." soupira-t-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent ne lui laissant ainsi pas le temps d'en placer une.

"Aurais-je trouver le moyen de faire taire ce cher Stiles Stilinski?" demanda Derek d'un ton enjoué.

"Hum, c'est une bonne technique j'avoue mais dangereuse car je pourrais y prendre goût et parler encore plus pour que tu l'utilises."

Derek grogna mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

"Mais plus sérieusement, je repensais à un truc dans ton discours d'hier. A un moment, tu as dit que ton loup voulait me revendiquer. Est ce que par hasard cela signifierait que peut-être je pourrais être… Non impossible ça serait trop beau pour être vrai… Serais je ton…" osa à peine demander Stiles.

"Mon compagnon… oui tu l'es bel et bien. Tu as l'air de connaître un peu le sujet" continua Derek légèrement surpris.

"Les bases, mais je comptes sur toi pour m'expliquer ça de A à Z. Tu comptes me revendiquer ?"

"J'en ai très envie mais je ne t'imposerai rien, le choix final te reviendra car cela aura un impact sur ta vie. Alors je veux que tu prennes le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement quand tu auras tout les éléments. De toute façon, tu es encore jeune et moi je ne me suis pas laissé aller à aimer depuis longtemps alors avançons doucement jour après jour qu'en penses tu ?"

"Ca me va, je vais te dérider et toi tu vas exploser mes premières fois. Premier baiser, première relation, premier homme, premier…"

Derek ne laissa pas finir Stiles qu'il l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci se laissa faire puis se sépara à bout de souffle.

"Sinon par rapport à la meute et à mon père comment tu veux gérer ça?"

"Pour la meute, ça sera difficile de leur cacher. S'il ne sont pas déjà au courant grâce au flaire de Lydia il le seront grâce à leur flaire de loup. Mon odeur va être imprégné partout sur toi et vice-versa. Cela ne te dérange pas ?"

"Pas le moins du monde, j'ai hâte de me pavaner, moi petit humain, au bras de monsieur l'alpha."

"Quant à ton père, le choix te revient de lui dire ou non, je te suivrai et serai prêt à assumer."

"Mon père est quelqu'un de très tolérant, il m'a toujours tout passé depuis que maman n'est plus là. Qui plus est, au vu de la discussion que vous avez eu hier dans la voiture je pense que tu es dans ses bonnes grâces."

"Alors tentons notre chance."

Stiles se mit tout à coup à califourchon sur Derek, commença à lui caresser le torse tout en ondulant du bassin.

"Si on en revenait à cette histoire de première fois, il y en a une à laquelle je souhaiterais qu'on s'attaque."

"Quoi maintenant ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne flippe plus ?"

"Oui maintenant ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi ! Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu seras doux."

Stiles s'était penché sur son loup murmurant la dernière phrase au creux de son oreille, faisant frissonner Derek qui inversa les positions.

"Hé, j'étais bien la haut, j'appréciais la vue." ronchonna Stiles.

"Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois doux et c'est pas en continuant à te trémousser ainsi sur moi que j'y serais arrivé. Alors laisse toi faire." ordonna Derek.

"A vos ordre monsieur big bad wolf." capitula Stiles laissant Derek prendre le contrôle des opérations.

Après un grognement, celui-ci embrassa avec une douceur surnaturelle Stiles qui glissa ses mains dans le cou du loup. Derek rompit le baiser et entrepris de déposer de légers baisers suivant les grains de beauté de son amant partant de ses lèvres pour arriver derrière son oreille. Il enchaîna de quelques coups de langue sur l'oreille et en suçota le lobe. Toutes ces attentions décrochèrent plusieurs soupirs à Stiles, qui sentit les lèvres de son loup s'étirer dans un sourire lorsqu'il les posa dans son cou afin de marquer son humain d'un suçon. Derek repris la route des baisers suivant toujours les points noirs le menant au torse, n'oubliant pas de faire une halte au niveau de la clavicule pour y laisser une légère marque de dent entraînant un gémissement à Stiles. Celui-ci, une main dans celle de son loup et l'autre qui caressait les cheveux noirs se laissait entraîner par ces sensations dans un nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Derek s'attaqua alors à coup de langue et de dents aux deux boutons de chairs alors que sa main libre descendit jusqu'au hanches de Stiles tout en effleurant la peau laissant derrière elle de légers frissons. Le loup se releva légèrement afin de descendre son corps un peu plus bas sur le lit. La perte de contact de leurs peaux engendrée fit râler Stiles jusqu'à ce que les baisers reprennent sur son torse en direction de son ventre. Alors que la main de Derek jouait avec l'élastique du boxer, sa langue caressa le membre dressé à travers le tissu. Le corps de Stiles se cambra laissant alors possibilité à Derek de se débarrasser de ce sous vêtements inutile. Sa langue s'activa alors du gland à la hampe. Lorsque Derek prit le membre dans sa bouche commençant de long va et vient, il remonta une main à la bouche de Stiles qui retira l'une de ses mains des cheveux noirs pour attraper le poignet de son loup et glisser ces doigts dans sa bouche afin de les lecher de la même manière que son loup le faisant sur une autre partie de son anatomie.

Lorsqu'il sentit Stiles à sa limite, Derek retira ses lèvres et récupéra sa main. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de râler qu'il sentit la langue de l'alpha venir caresser l'anneau de chair. Cette sensation le fit se cambrer une nouvelle fois. Puis il sentit un premier doigt s'insinuer doucement en lui, lui provoquant une sensation de gêne. Afin de limiter cette gêne lorsqu'un second doigt vient rejoindre le premier, Derek continuait de le caresser de sa langue alors que sa main effleurait la peau des hanches et le membre de Stiles. A l'arrivée du troisième doigt, la gêne disparu laissant place au plaisir quand sa prostate fut stimulée. Stiles avait agrippé les draps de ses deux mains, gémissant sous cette sensation nouvelle qui le rendait fou.

Puis Derek stoppa tout, retira son propre boxer, remonta doucement sur le corps de Stiles l'embrassant passionnément. Il rompit le baiser et alors que sa main le plaçait à l'entrée de Stiles, le loup plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amant afin de s'assurer que celui ci était toujours décidé. Stiles compris et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. L'alpha s'empara à nouveau des ses lèvres et d'un coup de rein entra dans le corps sous lui. Une plainte s'échoua entre leurs lèvres et Derek plaça une main sur les hanches de Stiles aspirant sa douleur. Après quelques secondes, ce fut Stiles qui remua le bassin indiquant à Derek qu'il pouvait bouger. Le loup commença de lents et doux va et vient alors que l'adolescent s'agrippait à son cou. Si Derek ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, Stiles lui était partie dans un tout autre monde. Les deux amants n'étaient plus que gémissements et lorsque Derek sentit approcher la fin, il repris en main le membre de stiles au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Lorsque Stiles sentit la délivrance arriver, il se déversa sur son torse se resserrant autour de Derek le faisant venir à son tour.

Avec douceur, l'alpha laissa son corps retomber sur l'adolescent. Tout deux tentaient de retrouver leur souffle. Après quelques instants, Derek embrassa Stiles avant de se retirer doucement et glisser à côté de lui. Stiles se tourna pour se poser sur le torse de Derek écoutant ses battements de cœur. Le loup lui respira à plein nez l'odeur de son humain tout en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

"Ca va Stiles ?"

"C'était… comment dire… Le seul mot qui me vient c'est Waouhhh." répondit Stiles faisant échapper un petit rire à Derek.

"Je me disais la même chose. Tu n'a pas trop mal j'espère."

"Non, je savais que tu serais doux. Je pense même que je pourrais remettre çà d'ici quelques minutes." proposa Stiles glissant une main sur le bas ventre de son amant.

"Stiles, on gardera ça pour plus tard." répondit Derek retirant la main de son humain.

"Hé pourquoi ça, me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué, t'es pas si vieux que ça, t'es un loup non et tu sors avec un adolescent hyperactif aux hormones en ébullition et qui a du retard à rattraper niveau sexe." ronchonna Stiles.

"Ce n'est pas cette question, on aura tout le temps de se perdre dans la débauche quand on aura vu ton père et la meute pour les rassurer. Ça te va ?"

"Hum oui tu as raison." capitula l'hyperactif.

"Très bien alors repose toi encore un peu je vais te faire couler un bain." conclut Derek embrassant Stiles avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

Alors que la baignoire était presque pleine, Derek sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et une bouche déposer un baiser sur son tatouage. Il se retourna, embrassa le front de Stiles puis le souleva pour le glisser dans la baignoire. Celui-ci attrapa sa main lui demandant de le rejoindre et tous deux se relaxèrent un moment dans l'eau chaude Stiles bien installé contre le torse de Derek.

Une fois le shérif prévenu qu'ils arriveraient pour le déjeuner, ils fouillèrent dans l'armoire du loup afin de trouver des vêtements propre et à peu prêt à la taille de l'humain puis après un ultime câlin, il grimpèrent dans la Camaro.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée, Noah sortit de la cuisine et vit son fils se jeter dans ses bras, lui faisant savoir qu'il allait bien que tout était fini. Tout en serrant Stiles contre lui, Noah adressa un regard et un Merci à Derek.

Lorsque l'étreinte père fils prit fin. Stiles se recula à hauteur de Derek et attrapa sa main sous le regard du shérif silencieux.

"Papa, ce n'est pas tout. Derek et moi on a quelque chose à t'avouer."

"Je suppose que cela est un indice ?" questionna le shérif montrant leurs doigts entrecroisés.

"Effectivement, Derek et moi nous nous aimons."

"Derek, je suis désolé…" tenta le shérif qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles reprit de plus belle se plaçant devant Derek comme s'il le défendait.

"Papa, pas besoin de faire la morale à Derek en lui disant que je suis trop jeune, que nous sommes deux hommes ect. On le sait déjà. Je l'aime et hors de question que je le laisse partir."

"Stiles… laisse moi en placer une." soupira Noah avant de reprendre "Donc je disais Derek, je suis désolé, je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours une partie de plaisir car cet enfant est parfois infernal mais s'il te plaît continue à prendre soin de lui."

Derek répondit à la poignée de main que lui tendait le shérif tout en le remerciant et lui promettant de respecter sa demande, tout cela sous le regard d'un Stiles ébahi.

Après un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les amoureux prirent congé pour rejoindre le loft.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Stiles eut de nouveau droit à un câlin de chacun des membres de la meute.

"Stiles sens Derek à plein nez." osa faire remarquer Cora.

"Je crois que ça viens des vêtements, vu la taille et la couleur ils doivent appartenir à Derek." en conclut Scott.

"A mon avis c'est autre chose car Derek sent Stiles à plein nez lui aussi." ricana Peter.

"Est ce qu'on peut espérer que vous avez enfin réglé ce problème une bonne fois pour toute ?" questionna Lydia.

Stiles sourit à son amie, se rapprocha de Derek et se glissa dans ses bras. Le loup resserrant l'étreinte, embrassa l'adolescent à pleine bouche. Lydia applaudit, Scott se décrocha la mâchoire, Peter arrêta de renifler son neveu et des sourires apparurent sur les visages de toute la meute.

"Euh ok c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris vous pouvez vous décoller." râla Scott.

"Scott ne fait pas ta prude regarde comme il sont beaux." lui proposa plutôt Cora.

"Moi qui pensait qu'une fois ensemble, la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là diminuerait, j'ai fais une erreur de calcul on dirait." capitula Lydia.


	6. Partie 4

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble. Si les chamailleries n'avaient pas cessées, l'amour était présent et toujours aussi passionné qu'au premier jour. Stiles ne faisait plus de cauchemar et Derek avait fait tomber la carapace. Le loup était possessif et n'hésitait pas se montrer démonstratif en public pour le plus grand plaisir de l'adolescent. Toute la meute était heureuse de les voir ainsi et prenait un malin plaisir à appeler Stiles maman. Derek passait régulièrement du temps chez les Stilinski et ces moments-là lui rappelaient parfois la vie de famille qui lui avait tant manqué.

Même si Beacon Hills n'était pas pour autant débarrasser de toute invasion surnaturelle, la vie de tous les jours était globalement au beau fixe.

Stiles collé au corps de Derek parsemait son visage de doux baisers quand celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux.

"Bonjour toi !"

"Bonjour mon loup ? Bien dormi ?"

"Pas trop mal."

"Der… Aujourd'hui c'est…"

"Oui Stiles, c'est aujourd'hui mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. Je suis heureux maintenant." le rassura Derek.

"Hum. Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ce soir je nous ai prévu quelque chose de particulier. Je passerai te prendre vers 18h alors tiens-toi prêt." le prévient Stiles.

"Et on fait quoi au juste ?"

"Surprise, juste fait toi beau ok. Je vais me préparer pour le lycée. "conclut Stiles en embrassant tendrement son loup avant de sortir du lit et filer direction la douche.

Derek se laissa retomber sur le lit réfléchissant inquiet à ce que lui réservait encore son humain.

A 18h, le klaxon de la jeep retentit au pied du loft. Derek sortit du bâtiment et rejoignit Stiles côté passager. Il se pencha vers Stiles pour l'embrasser et c'est alors qu'il aperçut le siège arrière de la jeep recouvert de magnifiques bouquets de fleur.

"Stiles… Tout ça c'est…" demanda Derek surpris.

"Oui c'est pour ta famille mais je voudrais aussi passer voir maman et Page." répondit Stiles un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Stiles je…"

"Oui moi aussi je t'aime mon loup. Allez en route, on a une soirée chargée."

Pendant le trajet, Derek, silencieux ne put détacher ses yeux de son humain.

Arrivés devant le cimetière, Stiles chargea le plus gros bouquet dans les bras de son loup et attrapa les deux plus petits.

"Je voudrais qu'on commence par maman, je dois te présenter comme il faut cette fois, ensuite Paige je veux la remercier. On finira par tes parents si tu veux bien." annonça Stiles en prenant un chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Claudia. Stiles posa l'un des bouquets sur la tombe de sa mère, se releva et prit la main de Derek.

"Bonjour maman. Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas venu seul ou avec papa. Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien, il se tue un peu moins au travail ces derniers temps et je veille toujours sur sa santé. Tu te souviens peut-être de Derek. Je viens te le présenter officiellement car il est l'homme qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui et j'espère demain aussi. Je l'aime plus que tout, il est fabuleux, me rend plus heureux que quiconque et m'aide à prendre soin de papa."

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils reprirent ensuite les bouquets restants direction la tombe de la jeune fille.

Stiles accroupi déposa un bouquet et caressa doucement le marbre avant de se relever.  
Derek, ému, ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par la taille pour se coller contre son dos avant de respirer son odeur au creux de son cou.

"Bonjour Paige. Merci pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas pu te répondre à ce moment-là alors j'en profite aujourd'hui. Je te promets de prendre soin du grand grincheux derrière moi. Je pense déjà avoir réussi à lui faire quitter sa carapace. J'espère que tu le vois toi aussi. Te semble-t-il aussi doux et apaisé qu'il l'était quand vous étiez ensemble? Quoi qu'il en soit je travaillerai dur pour lui rendre tout le bonheur qu'il mérite."

"Paige, ne t'avais pas dit qu'il était unique. Je sais qu'il t'aurait plu aussi, je suis content qu'il n'ait pas été au lycée avec nous, on aurait pu se battre pour lui." plaisanta Derek qui était touché par les mots de son humain.

"Idiot c'est nous qui nous serions battus pour toi !" répliqua Stiles en se retournant et déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Derek avant qu'ils ne prennent enfin la direction de la dernière tombe à visiter.

Cette fois-ci, le loup prit la parole avant que l'adolescent ne puisse le faire "Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que ça fait longtemps pardonnez-moi. Lui c'est Stiles et apparemment il a quelque chose à vous dire."  
Pendant que Derek déposait le dernier bouquet sur la tombe, Stiles piétinait sur place comme s'il était intimidé.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança "Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Stiles et je suis raide dingue amoureux de Derek. Je suis déçu que nous n'ayons jamais l'occasion de nous rencontrer, il paraît qu'on se serait bien entendu Laura. Alors voilà, j'en viens à ce que j'avais vraiment à vous dire. D'après Derek, je suis son compagnon. Il n'a pas encore  
voulu me mordre car il ne veut pas m'enchainer à lui. Cela fait plus d'un an  
que nous sommes ensemble et je suis majeur depuis peu. J'ai pris le temps d'y  
penser mainte et mainte fois et j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion. Je n'aimerai jamais personne autant que lui. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, date à laquelle il a perdu sa famille, je veux lui en offrir une nouvelle."

"Derek, revendique moi ce soir!" demanda Stiles à Derek s'accroupissant à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Stiles…" balbutia Derek figé par le discours qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Oui Derek, j'en suis sûr, je t'aime, je resterai à tes côtés ma vie entière alors  
revendique moi !" insista Stiles.

Derek soupira puis acquiesça d'un sourire, Stiles lui sauta au cou et se jeta sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils tombaient au sol.

"Bon il est l'heure, le resto nous attend, tu vas tout m'expliquer pendant le repas et après nous irons au manoir pour le clou du spectacle." conclut Stiles entraînant Derek avec lui.

Pendant le repas, Derek donna les dernières explications sur la revendication à Stiles.

"Je devrai planter mes crocs dans ton cou et si cette marque guérira elle restera toujours apparente. Tu ne te transformeras pas en loup. La morsure est douloureuse mais aussi aphrodisiaque. Mon loup essaiera certainement de prendre le dessus, s'il  
ne te fera pas de mal cela pourrait être un peu plus violent que ce dont tu as  
l'habitude. La revendication créera un lien encore plus fort entre nous, nous  
serons liés à vie. Je serai encore plus possessif et si tu venais à me quitter  
mon loup pourrait se laisser mourir. Est-tu certain de vouloir tout ça?"

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Je t'aime je veux rester à tes côtés pour  
toujours. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras."

"Allons-y, maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis."

Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour écourter le repas payant la note et attirant son  
compagnon dans la jeep direction le manoir.

Arrivés, Derek plaqua de son corps Stiles contre la porte d'entrée fondant sur ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus ardent. Ses mains descendirent sur les fesses de l'humain afin que celui-ci enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de son loup et ses bras autour de son cou. Sans rompre le baiser, l'alpha porta l'adolescent jusqu'à la chambre du manoir.

"Pardonne-moi d'avance si je suis un peu brut, je vais tenter de tenir au mieux mon loup." s'excusa Derek reposant Stiles debout au pied du lit, rompant le baiser et plongeant ses yeux dans le regard whisky qu'il aimait tant.

"Der, ton loup ne me fait pas peur. J'aime autant cette moitié de toi que ta moitié humaine. J'aime quand tu es doux mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Ce soir c'est ta soirée, laisse-toi aller et montre-moi l'amour sauvage." lui susurra Stiles pour le rassurer.

Derek grogna en poussant Stiles sur le lit, il s'assit sur ses hanches et pris ses  
lèvres avec fougue.

Pendant le baiser, Stiles sentit les crocs de Derek pousser et lui écorcher légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Le loup rompit le baiser léchant la lèvre meurtrie et l'adolescent pu voir le visage transformé accompagnant les yeux carmins qui le fixait.

"Tu es beau mon loup et ces yeux me plaisent vraiment." lui murmura Stiles en lui caressant la joue.

Derek lâcha un nouveau grognement et de ses griffes, il lacéra la chemise de Stiles lui arrachant ainsi un cri de surprise. Le loup commença à mordiller la clavicule de son humain laissant deux petite trous sanguinolents qu'il lécha avant de remonter jusqu'au cou et de prévenir son amant d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée "Tu es prê? Ça va être douloureux n'hésite pas t'agripper à moi. N'ai pas peur, la douleur passera vite pour devenir une agréable sensation." s'enquit Derek, lui laissant ainsi une ultime possibilité de faire machine arrière.

Stiles plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et appuya sur sa tête pour le coller à son cou. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de son compagnon puis il planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre du cou. Stiles poussa un cri de douleur tirant sur les cheveux de Derek qui ne relâcha pas sa prise.  
Le souffle de Stiles se fit erratique et bruyant de douleur pendant de longues  
secondes puis de plaisir lui faisant remuer le bassin frottant ainsi leurs érections.  
Ce fut le signal pour Derek de retirer ses crocs et lécher la plaie dont  
s'écoulait quelques gouttes de sang. Stiles commença à se trémousser sous son loup laissant s'échapper plusieurs gémissements. Derek descendit le long du corps de Stiles le parsemant de multiples caresses jusqu'à attraper le jean et le boxer qu'il déboutonna et retira sans plus de cérémonie, libérant ainsi le sexe dressé qu'il s'empressa de lécher sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche commençant de multiples va et vient.

Stiles se tortillait encore plus et gémissait encore plus fort. L'humain jouit une première fois dans la bouche de son loup et lorsque celui-ci remonta pour l'embrasser, Stiles le bascula sur le lit. Il se plaça à califourchon, se  
frottant contre l'érection de Derek qui était toujours enfermé dans son jean.  
Toujours aussi gémissant, il retira le maillot de l'alpha afin de tracer de ses  
doigts les lignes des abdominaux jusqu'à attraper le jean qu'il déboutonna afin de s'en débarrasser avec le sous vêtement qui l'accompagnait. L'adolescent remonta sur son alpha installé en sens inverse lui offrant une vue qui le fit grogner. Chacun put alors de sa langue caresser le sexe de son vis à vis.  
Lorsque Stiles jouit une seconde fois, se déversant dans la main et sur le  
torse de son humain, Derek en profita pour ranger ses griffes et utiliser le liquide afin de faire glisser deux de ses doigts en Stiles tapotant au passage  
la boule de nerfs qui le fit gémir encore plus. Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus  
quitta sa place afin de se replacer à califourchon.

"Stiles pas encore, tu n'es pas assez préparé…" voulut le stopper Derek lorsqu'il sentit l'entrée de Stiles frôler son intimité mais il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Stiles descendit son corps laissant entrer Derek complètement en lui. Stiles était tellement excité qu'aucun cri de douleur ne traversa ses lèvres, juste un cri de plaisir qui fit grogner son partenaire. L'adolescent bougea son corps dans un rythme rapide tout en caressant le torse de son alpha. Lorsque Derek n'en put plus de la vue que lui offrait Stiles, il le rebascula sur le lit sans pour autant ressortir du corps chaud. Stiles qui sentit Derek grossir encore à l'intérieur de lui, n'était plus que cris de plaisir lorsque le loup entama des va et vient plutôt bruts et rapides plantant ses griffes dans les hanches de son humain. Stiles sentit arriver là libération suivi de peu par son compagnon.

Derek se laissa tomber sur Stiles retrouvant enfin un corps complètement humain. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale alors ils restèrent ainsi leurs corps humides de sueur collés l'un à l'autre. Puis Derek se redressa se retirant de Stiles, il entreprit une auscultation du corps de son compagnon afin de vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas trop blessé. Il aperçut les marques sanguinolentes qu'avaient laissé ses griffes sur les hanches et ses  
crocs sur la clavicule.

"Stiles… pard…" voulu s'excuser Derek en caressant du bout des doigts les zones meurtries.

"Non Derek ne t'excuse pas. Je n'ai pas mal. Ce ne sont pas des blessures justes des preuves d'amour. Je dois même dire que j'ai plutôt apprécié ta férocité. La seule marque que tu devrais être en train d'admirer c'est celle-ci." l'interrompit Stiles posant un doigt sur sa bouche avant de se redresser pour attraper la main de son loup la plaçant dans son cou à l'endroit de la morsure de revendication. Les paroles et le geste de Stiles firent apparaître une doux sourire sur les lèvres de Derek qui s'exécuta caressant la morsure.

"Ce sourire te va tellement bien mon loup. Tu es encore plus beau ainsi. J'espère voir ce sourire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Maintenant viens t'allonger vers ton  
compagnon." lui ordonna-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot qui arracha  
un frisson à Derek. L'alpha s'allongea sur le dos alors que l'adolescent se  
glissa dans ses bras la tête sur son torse.

"Mon compagnon !" ne put s'empêcher de répéter Derek et ce mot qu'ils n'avaient pas  
encore osé prononcer ni l'un ni l'autre lui paraissait magique à présent.

"Et oui le seul et l'unique. Ton compagnon, l'hyperactif, sarcastique, bavard et agaçant  
Stiles Stilinski que tu vas devoir supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."  
annonça fièrement Stiles.

"On dirait que j'ai pris un aller simple pour l'enfer."

Stiles fit une moue faussement vexée avant de mordre un téton à Derek qui pour se venger  
lui claqua les fesses et tous deux rirent alors doucement.

"Merci Stiles, merci pour tout. Tu es parfait ne change rien, je t'aime tel que tu es."

Moi aussi je t'aime mon Sourwolf personnel."

A ces mots, le silence s'installa, Derek caressait le dos de Stiles et Stiles caressait le  
torse de Derek. C'est ainsi qu'écoutant la respiration de son compagnon chacun  
s'endormit. Désormais liés l'un à l'autre leurs cœurs battaient en un seul et  
même rythme.


	7. Épilogue

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble et la vie du papa et de la maman de la meute de Beacon Hills avait bien évoluée.

Stiles était en dernière année à l'université et en parallèle il suivait un entraînement avec

Deaton pour reprendre le rôle de druide de la meute. Derek était le nouveau

coéquipier de Parrish. L'alpha et l'humain étaient mariés depuis un an et vivaient

ensemble dans le manoir des Hale qui avait été entièrement reconstruit. Quelques temps auparavant, lors d'une nouvelle aventure surnaturelle, une oméga de passage à Beacon Hills et ancienne amie des Hale avait perdu la vie laissant derrière elle des triplés qu'elle avait mis au monde peu de temps avant. Sous l'insistance de son compagnon Derek céda et accepta d'adopter les trois petites louves qu'ils nommèrent bien entendu Claudia, Laura et Paige. Quand ce n'était pas papy Noah qui faisait du baby-sitting, la meute s'en chargeait avec grand plaisir.

Aujourd'hui sous la trace de morsure de revendication on pouvait voir sur la peau de Stiles un petit triskèle tatoué et laissant apparaître sur chacune des trois branches les

prénoms des femmes de leur vie passée et future. Ainsi à chaque fois que Derek

s'enivrait de l'odeur de son compagnon, il se rappelait de la plus belle promesse

que lui avait faite Stiles et qu'il avait su réaliser avec brio : "Je promets de t'offrir la plus belle des famille".


End file.
